We Are Born in the Dark
by Piperlogan
Summary: Just a new story, kinda dark, this one focuses on the main Skyrim game and Daedric quests, and Siofra's dark side. M like the game rating
1. Trust in Mara

My first story, sorry if it is burning in places, character development and all. No, she is not the dragonborn. If the lore is wrong, please help me fix it, I try my best. Enjoy!

.

Siofra sat quite still, letting the shadows hide her, though why bother? She was in a cellar. The Vigilants of Stendarr thundered about outside, and she could hear Anise speaking to them, yelling for them to go away and leave an old woman in peace.

A deep voice grumbled from above, "Shut up you old hag! You can't possibly live alone! Where is the girl!"

'Ah, they really are looking for me' Siofra thought with a sigh, 'you talk about Daedra one to many times and they find you'.

Of course they would follow her, but thank Nocturnal she was an expert sneak. Siofra laughed to herself and listened as footsteps receded from the cabin. A few minutes later Anise opened the trapdoor and called down to her.

"Get up here and tell me why I have Stendarr's hounds up in my face." She growled. She wasn't really angry, she enjoyed having an able bodied apprentice around, and the girl could possibly be part of her coven...if her damn sister and Helgi ever showed up!

"Mother," Siofra smiled, a joke between the two, "I was merely searching for a Daedra heart, my old dagger broke." Siofra pouted, working her charm. Anise grumbled something about "pig children" and returned upstairs. Siofra grinned, her little cover story always worked with Anise, not that the old witch didn't know what Siofra did.

A devout Daedra worshipper, the only divine she followed was Dibella, but she didn't practice the Dibellan Arts. No, no, sweet virgin that Siofra was, she was searching for one artifact specifically, the Ohgma Infinitum, knowledge was power, and so she believed Hermeous-Mora to be the greatest of the Daedric Princes.

Siofra stood up, stretched, and clambered up the ladder to the world above. Emerging in Anise's very open cabin, she replaced the door, moving baskets over the entrance. 'No wonder the Vigalants never find anyone smart, they can't even do a proper search!' Anise was down at the river, a quill in her hand as she composed her third letter this week.

"Siofra, child, run this to Moira, to Witchmist, I am going to Helgan to reason with Helgi." Anise handed Siofra the letter and shooed her away, staring out at the mountains. Siofra walked back to the cabin then turned and followed Anise's gaze across the river. From here the Jerall mountains bordering Skyrim and Cyrodiil were small and blue, covered in snow and...Siofra stopped thinking, her breath catching. For a brief moment she had seen something, something huge and black fly to the east of where Helgan sat.

Anise turned to Siofra and frowned.

"Second time this month it's appeared...quickly child, to Witchmist!"

Siofra ran to the cabin and haphazardly threw items into her bag: potions, poisons, two steel daggers, an extra set of clothes, extra boots, her coin purse... That should be all. Running now, she strapped an iron sword on her hip, one steel dagger out, and quickly found the path that would take her past Riverwood.  
Reaching the bridge by Riverwood, Siofra realized she had forgotten food, 'stupid girl' she spat to herself, 'oh well, I'll be going by way of Whiterun, it's faster and I won't meet up with that...thing in the Jerall's...' Shifting her bag on her shoulder, Siofra walked on.

.

Siofra reached Whiterun that evening, the usually short trek made longer by wolves, an unlucky frostbite spider, and the two Vigilants of Stendarr, who, after recognizing Siofra, had been put out of their misery by two fireballs to the face each, then a dagger in the back. Siofra smiled as she thought of the new Mage robes she had to sell. At Whiterun, she had slipped into the Bannered Mare and bought provisions, but not a room. Siofra never stayed in inns if she could help it, too many watchful eyes. After provisions, she unloaded the mages robes and a few rubies she had found with the Vigilants as well, to Belathor. As the sun had set, she walked to the Gildergreen, and sat under its leaves, listening to the old priest yell about Talos.

A little girl walked up to her and stood there silently. Siofra, without saying anything, pulled out several gold pieces and handed them to the girl.

"Oh thank you!" She squealed and ran off. Siofra stood up slowly and returned to Belathor's shop.

"Back already? What do you need, I'm closing". He mumbled. Siofra stared at him for a moment then pulled out her purse.

"What do you have in the way of animal pelts?" She asked. Every time she went to a city, Siofra realized how much she hated people, but only adults, kids were okay.

Belathor pulled up the animal pelts, letting them spill out onto the counter. Siofra pulled out saber cat, cow, horse, and goat pelts, ready to pay when something small and brown fell to the ground. She leaned down and picked the object up; a doll, little bows in it's hair and a stitched smile. Still holding the doll, Siofra handed the money to Belethor and left, searching around Whiterun. An hour later, she found herself behind the Bannered Mare, looking down at a sleeping girl, the same from the square.

Siofra nudged the little girl with her foot, startling the child awake.

"Oh, it's you!" The child exclaimed.

"I brought you some furs...and a doll..."

"Lucia, I'm Lucia."

Siofra laid the furs and the horse skin out as a cushion. The child was busy playing with the doll, but when Siofra was done, Lucia snuggled up under the furs.

"Thank you, no one had ever given me this much." Lucia smiled and curled up around the doll, quickly falling back asleep. Siofra just stared and pulled one dagger. Carefully, she slipped the dagger near Lucia and wrapped herself up and slept as well.

.

The thief moved slowly around Whiterun, desperate for something to sell. There had been a guard watching all the shops and the thief had decided against getting arrested. Tiptoeing to the back of the Inn, the thief was startled to find two sleeping figures, one a child, the other hardly a teenager.

Laughing to himself, the thief crept forward and began to reach into the teen's pocket. In the moonlight, the thief only glimpsed the flash of the teen's eyes opening before he was pushed over.

"What's going on?" The little girl cried.

"A thief." The older girl growled, holding the dagger to the thief's throat.

"Please don't kill me!" He gasped, pushing the girl off and scrambling away.

"Look away, Lucia." Siofra growled. Lucia closed her eyes and plugged her ears. Siofra turned to the thief's receding back and threw her dagger. A flash in the night, a yell, and a thud as a body hit the ground. The guard in the square races over and grabbed Siofra's arm.

"You just killed a man!" He shouted. Siofra glared coldly at him and spat back,

"He was a thief, trying to pickpocket me. Check his pockets."

The guard held onto her for a moment, then reluctantly released her arm and shifted through the thief's pockets.

"You're right, this is the candlestick from Warmaiden's..." The guard trailed of, taking the confiscated goods with him. Siofra stood there, forgotten, then searched the thief for anything else. It was slim pickings, a single ruby, a few lockpicks, and a silver ring. Siofra shrugged, took it all and pulled her dagger out of the man's back and returned to comfort Lucia.

Midday the next day found Siofra, high above Valthiem Towers, arrow trained on the back of a bandit. With a slight breath in she steadied her aim and released the string. The arrow hit its mark with a thwack, the bandit collapsing, dead. Others took notice and began to race towards their fallen sister. Siofra took their distraction and crept through the woods past the towers.

'Why pay a toll?' Siofra smirked. The caldera area in Eastmarch was her favorite place, and killing was a wonderful start to her trip.

Outside the shack at Witchmist, Siofra was stopped by one of Moira's witches, who was quickly subdued by Moira herself.

"Oh, it's you. Anise still trying to make a coven?" Siofra didn't answer for a second, taking in Moira, who last time she had seen, was an old woman like her sister Anise. Now, Moira stood hunched and feathered, a hagraven.

"Yes...though she might reconsider location when she hears about your new look." Moira just snapped her teeth together and waved Siofra away.

"Just go you little pestilence. I know what you really are, an why you let my sister boss you around is beyond me." Siofra stood still for a moment before calling flames to her hands and shooting the fire at the hut.

"Anise offers me valuable information, you on the other hand...do not." Siofra advanced on the hagraven, blasting her magic at the witch when she tried to retaliated against Siofra.

"Stop! Stop! Fine! Information, I'll give you information! Dawnstar, strange things are happening in Dawnstar!" Moira shielded her face, not even bothering to fight. Siofra stopped the fire and walked away, letting the hagraven sort out the fire.

The trip to Dawnstar took three days, sneaking around giants and bandits. Dawnstar emerged from the blizzard that constantly surrounded it. Siofra stomped into Windpeak Inn, hungry and irritable. It was around midnight, just the innkeeper up and some little boy. Siofra took one look at the boy and gave him the pile of saber cat pelts she had collected.

"What do you want?" Thoring mumbled.

"Food, bed, gossip." Siofra snapped. Much later, after eating a feast fit for a jarl, Siofra bought a room and passed out. She was...regrettably woken by someone preaching Mara. Groggily, she sought out the source of the offensive words and found it. A dark elf priest stood by the bar, comforting some people who were complaining about nightmares.

"If we trust in Mara all will be fine."

"Erandur, this is only getting worse, we need action!" Thoring yelled. Siofra rolled her eyes and walked up to the man.

"Is there a problem?"  
"Dawnstar has been plauged by nightmares recently, you are a traveller, it wouldn't affect you." Erandur replied, dismissing her. Of course, he, like the thief, only saw a young woman, hardly a fighter.

"I can help you." Siofra said, crossing her arms and glaring. Erandur paused for a moment, then nodded.

"Fine, should we leave now or will you need to get ready?" Siofra narrowed her eyes and pushed past him.

.

"We are almost to the Skull..." Erandur announced. He and Siofra had travelled up the mountain behind Dawnstar and into Nightcaller Temple. Once inside, he had revealed that a cult of Vaermina, the Daedric Prince of nightmares, had occupied the place. Orc invaders had attacked and the cultists had released a miasma, putting all inside to sleep. Siofra, visibly empowered by finally having a Daedric artifact within her grasp, dragged every bit of information she could from Erandur.

"You worship Vaermina, don't you, child?" Erandur had finally said. They had found the Dreamstride, (which Siofra planned to keep one way or another) and Siofra had drank the torpor, opening their way.

"Not just her, but them all." She responded, drinking a magika potion. She had had a few close calls; Orcs were strong and overpowered her with ease. Her old steel dagger was not enough and she had foraged a new orcish dagger and sword from a corpse. Testing the swing on her new sword, she looked at Erandur as she answered. "I grew up worshipping them."

"The Divines will serve you better." Erandur muttered. Siofra walked past him, opening the final door. A large room awaited them, at the end, on it's pedestal, was the Skull of Corruption.

"There it is!" Siofra gasped. Before she could make a move towards it, one man and one mer appeared.

"Veran, Thorek, you're alive!" Erandur exclaimed.

"No thanks to you, Casimr, you left us for dead!" Veran exclaimed.  
"I was scared to sleep!" Erandur cried in defense.

"Enough! We will end you!" Valen cried and lashed at Erandur. Thorek raced at Siofra, hacking at her with a fire-enchanted steel sword. Siofra dodged, falling back against a wall. Thorek swung at her but she blocked with her dagger and bracer. A sharp pain went through Siofra's arm as the sword cut through the leather bracer. Thorek pushed harder, cutting deeper.

"Ahh!" Siofra gasped, then took a kick between Thorek's legs. The nord went down, holding his man bits. A swift slash to the neck left Thorek's life leaking onto the floor. A cry from across the room alerted her of Erandur's situation. Valen was shooting copious amounts of lighting at his former brother, who in turn was basting fire. Siofra, arm still bleeding steadily, pulled her bow off her back and notched an arrow.

"Erandur! Keep him still!" She shouted. Valen turned, shooting a lightning bolt which caught Siofra in the chest. Heart skipping beats, head spinning, Siofra took a wild shot, catching Valen in the stomach. Valen staggered back, out of breath, and was promptly brained by Erander's mace.

"Are you alright?" He asked, breathing hard and trying to not look at his old friends' bodies. Siofra nodded and drank a health potion, hoping to restore some lost blood. "I am going to start the rites of Mara to destroy the Skull."

Siofra watched him ascend the pedestal, anger flaring up. How dare he turn his back on lady Vaermina!

"He's deceiving you. When the ritual's complete, the Skull will be free and then Erandur will turn on you. Quickly! Kill him now. Kill him and claim the Skull for your own! Vaermina commands you!"

Siofra gasped, the sensation of having a Daedric prince in her head overwhelming.

"Oh get on with it! You're wasting time!" Vaermina mentally shouted. Siofra walked silently to Erandur and held her dagger to his neck.

"What is this!?" He yelled.

"How dare you betray Lady Vaermina!" Siofra whispered and slit his throat.

"Very good, my brothers and sisters will be pleased with you. Go on, take the Skull." As the voice faded, Siofra grasped the staff and took it.

.

first chapter, I write out the whole story as much as I can, so following chapters may take longer, but just hang in there! I will be posting a little one-shot for Vyrthur (the vampire from touching the sky) who needs a little love.


	2. Mangy Mutt

Chapter 2! sorry if parts are rushed then long, there are a lot of Daedric quests!

.

The shrine of Azura, why hadn't she visited this place before? Siofra trudged up the mountain to the giant statute. She was slightly edgy, having dropped her sword due to being over encumbered, and she feared ice wraiths and wisps.

"Goddamn snow! I miss the Reach!" She muttered, kicking up some of the white fluff. Above her the shrine of Azura became larger, stairs appearing at its base. With a burst of energy, Siofra ran up the stone steps, slipping near the top. She slid straight into the back of a figure.

"Watch it!" The figure shouted. She was a dark elf, glaring at her with black eyes. Siofra sneered and gave a rude gesture.

"I didn't realize other worshippers still came here." Siofra laughed, kicking more snow up, damn she was cold.

"You! Azura as shown me visions of you!" The elf cried suddenly, gabbing Siofra's arms tightly. "You are to help restore her Star!"

Siofra stared for a second then shrugged to elf's grip off.

"Awesome, where is this star?"

"That's the problem, Azura has only shown me visions of a scholar, one who studies stars..." The elf gazed off into the distance, obviously done speaking with Siofra. Siofra in turn was glad to be rid of the conversation, but still lacking a key clue.

"Where can I find this scholar?" She asked coldly. The elf was startled that Siofra still was there, but responded all the same.

"I would try Winterhold."

.

'I am not going into that college!' Siofra promised herself, sitting inside the Frozen Hearth. There were only a few people there, the whole population of the town she guessed, and she was sure that was the Jarl over there, drinking ale like his dirtiest beggar.

Silently nursing a jug of milk (alcohol dimmed the mind), Siofra tapped her fingers, trying to figure out a plan. No one she had asked had been able to point her to a star studying Mage. A moment later she was snapped back to reality by a small explosion.

"Nelacar!" Dagur yelled, running into a smoking side room and hauling an Altmer out by the collar. "What the hell was that?!" He roared. The Altmer just pulled away with a self-righteous smile.

"What does the smoke smell like to you?" He asked Dagur. Dagur just opened and closed his mouth like a land-locked fish, finally telling Nelacar to just be more careful. Siofra finished her milk and followed Nelacar back to his room.

'Three elves in as many days!' Siofra groaned inwardly, she hated elves for different reasons. Without knocking she opened the door to Nelacar's room and slipped inside.

"Oh, who are you?" He asked surprised. Most people just ignored him, especially the Nords...but this girl wasn't a Nord, if she would just uncover her face and get out of the shadows...

"I just need to know if you study stars." She snapped, waving her hand around to clear off the smoke, which smelled slightly like clams.

"Oh, I don't know about stars unless you mean Azura's Star...I assume you don't know what that is."

"On the contrary, I know quite a bit about it."

"Then you know how devious the Daedra are! The last man who had Azura's Star was driven mad, all by that "Prince"". Nelacar was nearly shouting. Siofra's eyebrows were raised and her mouth twisted into a snarl, another one mocking the Daedra!

"Just tell me where the Star could be."

"Only if you swear to bring it back her so I may finish Malyn Varen's work and corrupt the Star." Nelacar growled, glaring at Siofra. Siofra just nodded. "Last I heard, Malyn was in Ilinalta's Deep, an old fort, submerged in the lake." He sounded weary now and shooed her away, just like Moira had. Siofra let it slide this time, but she knew she would return, if only to see Nelacar's face as she betrayed him.

Siofra left quietly, wondering if she would visit Falkreath while she was at the lake.

.

The steady drip of water annoyed Siofra to no end. Why necromancers chose here, she would never cease to wonder, wouldn't the bodies rot faster? She watched around corners for flickering torch light as she crept through Ilinalta's Deep. In one hand she had her bow, her choice for taking out the necromancers, and in the other, she swapped spells. First a flame atronach, then fireballs, then arrows. Steadily, Siofra made her way through the fort, snatching up anything small and that she could sell.

Finally she reached the main room of the fort. Looking around carefully, she saw no enemies, only an skeleton leaning against a throne. Siofra walked up to the skeleton and found a journal, which she pocketed for later, and Azura's Star...but it was damaged!

'I'll return to Nelacar first, then to the shrine.' Siofra decided, then climbed up the exit ladder and out onto the top of the fort. She breathed deeply, enjoying the clean air around the lake. She then looked around, trying to find a way down.

"Shit...oh well, I'll have to jump." She steeled herself for the cold water and leapt from the edge.

.

Siofra made it around the lake and to Falkreath by nightfall, all the while shivering and silently wondering why she hadn't gone to Anise. And of course by making it to Falkreath, Siofra meant she had gotten lost and stumbled into the graveyard, right in the middle of a funeral.

'How did I get lost here! I lived here for two years!' Quietly screaming in her head, Siofra waited for the funeral to end, then asked Mathies, a farmer in the town, who he and his wife were burying.

"Our daughter, Lavinia, that monster Sinding killed her!" He cried, his wife bursting into tears. Siofra felt her heart throb painfully, no child should die, and Mathies' family were a few of the only people she actually liked.

"Did they capture Sinding?" Siofra asked. She received teary nods from the two parents. Leaving them to mourn in peace, Siofra set up a camp near the mill. Too many people knew her here, better to get in and out quickly.

Morning was quick to come, and a disheveled Siofra walked slowly to the guard barracks.

'Just a talk with Sinding, then back up to Winterhold.' Siofra descended the stairs to the jail, the guard on duty only taking a look at her, then standing straighter.

"Ah, it's you, Thane, welcome home." The guard blubbered quickly, fiddling with his chain-mail.

"You're new, then." Siofra murmured back. All the guards knew to not call her Thane, a title which she had gotten in a corrupted manner. She walked to the last cell, the one under the well outside, and stood at the bars. There was a man, sitting dejectedly in the water that filled the cell.

"Come to gawk at the monster?" He barked sharply, suddenly looking at his visitor.

"Monster? I see only a man who has slaughtered an innocent child, even I wouldn't consider doing that."

"I didn't mean to, its this damned ring! I thought I could control my transformations, I stole a ring from Hircine, but he cursed the ring! I can't control myself anymore...take it, you take the ring, hunt down the beast, please, help me!" Sinding was almost crying, he had gotten up and was thrusting his hand between the bars at Siofra. Suddenly, he was howling, a deep animalistic roar. Sinding curled up, a silver ring dropping to the ground at Siofra's feet.

Fur sprouted from Sinding, his face elongated, his legs snapped backwards, the feet lengthening with an audible snap. The werewolf roared, then climbed up the walls of his cell. She heard the grate over the cell smash and screams from people running away. Siofra quickly grabbed the ring, slipping it on, and ran out to the street.

Outside, people stood huddled together, but there was no blood, no mutilated bodies, no sign of Sinding.

"He's gone, shit, what beast?! Where can I find it?" Stewing slightly, it took Siofra a moment to remember the ring on her finger. She tried to pull it off, but the ring tightened as she pulled, cutting off the blood in the finger. "Shit, shit, shit, oww." She groaned, releasing the ring and shaking her hand.

Lod, the blacksmith was looking at Siofra with amused look.

"You didn't have anything to do with Sinding escaping, did you?" He laughed. Siofra frowned and kicked a rock.

"You know me better, would I help someone escape? Its too nice." She muttered.

"I know, I just hope that he didn't hurt that dog..." A confused look from Siofra made Lod explain more, "There's a dog out on the road, and if I could lure him back I could have a loyal dog by my side."

"Have fun with that." Siofra grimaced. Dogs were too slobbery for her and if Lod wanted one, he could do it itself. Siofra made her way off to the road, ready to get back to Winterhold.

.

An hour into the Jerall mountains, Siofra was accosted by...a dog. The thing leapt at her, knocking her down and putting its paws on her shoulders.

"Yes, you, you are what I'm looking for!" The dog said...wait...

"You talk...?" Siofra gasped in disbelief.

"Yes, now come on, don't hang around we gotta go!" The dog barked and got off her.

"Wait, wait, go where? I'm already looking for some beast for Hircine."

"Oh, you're working for Hircine?"

"And Azura, and Vaermina...wait, you talk?"

"Yes, damn you're slow, maybe you aren't what the Princes are saying you are." The dog turned and started to walk off. Siofra scrambled to her feet, snapping back at the dog,

"Oh, I'm slow? That's something coming from a mangy mutt!"

"OH, I'M MANGY?! You look like you crawled out of the lake, then tussled with a werewolf!" This continued for a while, the shouting and barking deterring a bear and a wolf pack.

"I'm fighting with a fucking dog!" Siofra finally relented.

"You're more stubborn than Clavicus Vile!" The dog barked.

"Oh fuck, you're Barbas!"

"Finally you caught on! Now come on, I need to get back to Vile." Barbas trotted off, Siofra running after him. The two travelled for around an hour, when Barbas finally stopped in front of a cave. "We're here, girl." He barked.

"What's in there?" Siofra snapped.

"Vampires."

"OH HELL NO! I NEED TO GET TO WINTERHOLD! I NEED TO FIND SOME BEAST! AND I AM NOT DYING FOR A DOG!" She stormed off, not bothering to watch where she was going. Siofra only heard Barbas barking before she tumbled down a cliff.

.

oooo cliffhanger...literally! The damsel doesn't really fit her though...


	3. Murder Prostitute

Long chapter 3, featuring the delightfully sassy Marcurio!

. c

"That is the last time I work for someone with a greatsword." Marcurio cursed loudly, stomping through a blizzard. He had just watched his former employer get mauled by a werewolf. Marcurio himself had hidden once he realized the beast couldn't be stopped easily, and had only emerged when the howling and sounds of gorging had ceased. Returning to the man who had hired him, Marcurio had only found what was left of the body. Growling with impatience, Marcurio gingerly dug through the dead man's corpse and retrieved anything of value. In the end, he was rewarded with what was left in the man's purse. He was now walking in the Jerall Mountains, trying to get back to Riften.

A distant barking caught his attention, and wondering who would be out here in this weather, he trudged towards the sound. The distant shadow of a dog appeared, nudging something in the snow. The dog saw him and raced over, barking faster and grabbing some of Marcurio's robe in its mouth. As the two awkwardly scrambled over to where the dog had been, Marcurio realized there was something- rather someONE- laying in the snow.

"Bark Bark Bark." The dog nudged the body again. Marcurio knelt down and turned the person over so they were no longer facedown in the snow. Lifting the hood of their face, he found himself looking at a very blue girl. Judging by how pale her face was, she'd been there for few hours, if not longer. Marcurio pressed an ear to her chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat, but there was none.

"Sorry, boy, I don't think she's still...alive..." Marcurio trailed off, seeing a slight wisp of air coming out of the girl's mouth. "Damn, alive...c'mon, Ivarstead isn't far." Marcurio slung her bow across his back and attached the staff under it. Lifting up the girl into his arms, he began another slow trek, dog at his heels.

.

By the time Ivarstead had appeared, it was far past midnight and still freezing. Marcurio was heavily fatigued, having fought off wolves while protecting the prone girl. Thankfully the dog could hold his own and helped lead them through the blizzard.

In Ivarstead, Marcurio managed to reach the inn before collapsing. Fortunately a sturdy woman helped him up, a guard lifting the girl he had dropped.

When he came to, Marcurio was laying in a warm bed, dry and rested. For a moment he laid there, then remembered why and where he was. Getting up, muscles protesting, Marcuiro left the room and returned to the main inn.

"Oh, you're up, Temba patched you and your friend up, your dog is outside." The barkeep said conversationally. Marcurio just shambled up to the bar and bought some ale.

"How much do I owe you for rooms?" Marcurio asked.

"Just twenty gold, just don't cause any trouble."

"You don't need to worry, I'd prefer to live after what I've been through."

After drinking a bit more, Marcurio asked the barkeep, Wilhelm, where the girl was, and went to her room. He found her, still out cold, in bed, thankfully with more color in her cheeks. Now that they were safe he got a good look at her. She was small, probably a Breton, the warpaint, two lines under her eyes, said Reachwomen. However, the slightly pointed ears and angular face said elf; or at least half elf. Her hair was an odd shade of red, almost like fox fur, long and braided. Pretty, even with the telltale signs of face-spot scars, which looked more like freckles now, and three thin scars running from her left temple to mouth corner. She had the look of a Mage about her, definitely too delicate and small for a warrior; even with the scars.

"What were you doing out there, sweetheart?" He muttered to himself. A quiet groan made him look back at the girl, watching as she sat up cursing.

"Fucking snow, why the hell is there so much snow?" She grumbled, rubbing her head. She sat still for a second, then looked wildly at Marcurio. He saw the flash of bright blue eyes before she narrowed them and spoke, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Um...Marcurio."

"You had to think about that one?" She sneered.

"That's no way to talk to someone who saved your life!" Marcurio was suddenly very irritated with this little girl and her rudeness.

"Saved me? For all I know you raped and kidnapped me! Shit, these aren't my clothes! Did you undress me?" She glares, pulling blankets up to cover her body.

"Gods no, you're what, seventeen? I just woke up an hour ago, the woman who brought us inside probably did that."

The girl still glared, curled up into a tight ball. Marcurio realized she had probably never been alone with a man before and perhaps felt vulnerable.

"I'm not gonna hurt you; I was just checking if you had gotten better." Marcurio got up to leave when the room's door swung open, the sturdy woman, Temba, walking in with the dog trailing behind. Upon seeing each other, both girl and dog made a face, but the dog jumped onto the bed and licked the girl's face.

"Eww, stupid mutt, I smell like dog now."

"Be nice to him, I wouldn't have found you if it weren't for his barking." Marcurio snapped. Why was she so animalistic towards everyone?

"I'm surprised he didn't leave after I fell down the cliff."

"He's been trying to get in for the whole day." Temba said, walking into the already small space and pressing a hand to the girl's cheek and forehead; the girl in turn flinched away. "No fever, no frostbite, lucky you..." Temba turned an inspected Marcurio closely, "I'd say you are both fit to travel now." With that she left the three in awkward silence.  
****************

"I couldn't let you die, I need you to get me back in favor with Vile." Barbas stated to Siofra. Siofra glanced at Marcurio, who seemed to have not noticed the dog talking; apparently, like Vaermina, she heard Barbas in her head. She just stuck her tongue out and turned back to this man.

"Did you manage to save my things?" She asked, slightly softer. She wasn't warming up to him, 'He just saved my life, I'll give him one break.'

"Yeah, they put them in the chest over there," he said, pointing to said chest, "What is your name?"

"Doesn't matter." Siofra snapped. She moved slowly to get out of the bed; falling off a cliff tended to leave nasty bruises.

"Where are you going?" Marcurio cried as she got up.

"With luck, Winterhold, I have two elves to meet, a Daedric Prince to please, and a beast to hunt."

"Don't forget vampires to kill." Barbas barked matter-of-factly.

"I'm not killing vampires alone." Siofra whispered.

"Vampires?" Marcurio asked, confused. She seemed to have been talking to the dog. "Daedric Princes?" He finally realized. "Who are you?"

"None of your business, now leave!"

"Fine, but don't leave Ivarstead without me..." Marcurio stormed out to go get more ale.

"I'm not staying with him!" Siofra muttered to Barbas.

"I suggest you do, he'll be able to drag you back if you fall off another cliff." Barbas laughed, even after the pillow hit his face.

It was several hours before Siofra emerged from her room; hood casting shadow on her face again, old armor and clothes on. She sat next to Marcurio quietly and looked at him.

"Yes?" He asked curtly, raising an eyebrow.

"Marcurio, I'm sorry; but you don't need to come with me, I'll be fine." The girl was smiling softly; Marcurio found the way the shadow hid her face to be quite attractive and...his mind was foggy as to why he needed to stay with her.

"Oh, okay then." He laughed nervously. With a bang, the inn's door flew open and soldiers filed in. The fog in Marcuiro's head faded; Siofra noticed this with a look of disgust: leave it to soldiers to mess up her charm.

"OI, what do you want?" Wilhelm asked the soilders; Stormcloaks, judging by the blue they wore.

"Just stopping for a drink Wilhelm; been recruiting." The lead Stormcloak waved jovially. Siofra took everyone's new distraction to grab her things and slip out with Barbas; moving slower than she would have wanted. It took Marcurio a moment before he too left, chasing after the girl's retreating back.

.

"I might kill you as you sleep; or maybe leave you bleeding out in the wilderness; or maybe I'll kill you now!" Siofra had been listing such for two days; Marcurio just going with it and watching out for Saber Cats. She had pulled a dagger on him twice now; and both times the dog had attacked her until she put it away.

"I don't see why you don't want me around; I'm handsome, powerful, funny; I'm anything you want me to be." He added with a smirk. Honestly, he didn't want to get back to Riften anymore; sitting and listening to Maven Black-Briar or the Snow-Shod's bored him to tears. If following around a girl who's name he still didn't know was more exciting, he'd keep on in a heartbeat...if she didn't murder him...

"The mutt surpasses you in those categories." Was all she said. Marcurio was slightly shocked by this; even the dog seemed to be laughing. The rather tense group was somewhere near the Whistling Mine in Winterhold. The girl kept insisting that they would be there by late that night, but yet again, a blizzard was hindering travel: that's just Skyrim.

"Let's find shelter!"

"No, you can see the College, just another half hour!"

"Give it a rest you two!" Barbas growled. Marcurio stopped in his tracks.

"The dog just talked!"

"He does that."

"My name is Barbas, companion to Clavicus Vile." They were moving again, Marcurio being pushed gently by Barbas.

In Winterhold, Siofra forced the boys to hang back ("Stay, boys, stay!"), and proceeded to find Nelacar. She found the elf asleep in his room, and gently forced him awake (pushed him off the bed).

"What in Oblivion!? Oh, it's you. Did you get the Star?"

"Yes, but it's broken," Siofra sighed, turning on her charm, "Can you fix it?"

"Oh, easily." Nelacar boasted, puffing his chest out.

"Thank you, but, we should go outside in case something goes wrong." Siofra suggested. Nelacar paused for a moment, then nodded and headed out.

Outside, Siofra led Nelacar to the destroyed part of Winterhold; no one needed to see what was about to happen.

"Okay, ready to corrupt the star?" Nelacar asked. Siofra turned around slowly, smiling at the Altmer. Nelacar blinked a couple of times, slightly confused; usually only other Mer came onto him like this. "Oh, I..."

He didn't get a chance to finish before small hands grabbed his neck and squeezed.

"For such a smart man, you didn't seem to think that Azura sent Malyn into madness because he was tampering with her artifact? I think it's perfectly logical to curse some who breaks your things." Siofra squeezed his throat tighter as she hissed in his ear. Nelacar made a gurgling noise, then grabbed her wrists and tried to pull her off. Fortunately for him, his greater size quickly overpowered his attacker. With a grunt, he threw Siofra off and started punching her.

"Little bitch!" He managed to gasp, but he wasn't sat enough to dodge a dagger to his eye. Siofra clamped a handful of her cloak over his mouth as he screamed. She stayed there until the twitching stopped.

"You just killed him, just like that...for fun." Someone said softly behind Siofra. Her head snapped around and found Marcurio and Barbas.

"I told you to wait outside of town."

"We thought you might run off." Marcurio replied, still staring at what was Nelacar. Siofra retrieved her dagger, wiping bits off with the dead man's clothes.

"Never seen a body before?" She asked casually.

"I'm a mercenary, I've just never seen someone kill so casually."

"So you're a murder prostitute."

"What?! No! Mercenary!"

"People pay you to murder things, like a prostitute, except with blood and death." Siofra grinned; even Barbas was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Oh come on; let's just go before someone finds us." Marcurio huffed.

They scaled back up the trail to the Shrine of Azura; Marcurio still huffing about the prostitution idea. When they reached the priestess, she raised an eyebrow at Siofra's bloodied clothes but kept quiet.

"You have the Star?" She asked. Siofra laid it on the alter in front of this elf. "Very good, I will now commune with Azura."

Silence for a few minutes, when a gentle voice drifted through the air.

"_Thank you for returning my star. However, it here is a presence inside it that needs cleared. My champion you will be if you purge my star of Malyn Varen_."

"Yes, m'lady." Siofra replied. The word went painfully still for a moment, then Siofra was gone, sucked into the Star.

Siofra opened her eyes and saw only a crystal blue. Blue walls. Blue walkway. Blue crystal structures. A slight fog obscured her vision several yards ahead, distorting strange dark shapes on the walkway. A distant guttural cry made her summon fireballs; she couldn't see far enough for a bow and she didn't want to get near to whatever had made that sound.

She slowly walked forward, the dark shapes revealing themselves to be dremoras.

"Shit"

Minutes later, maybe hours, time passed strange in the Star, Siofra managed to blast her way to Malyn Veran and bring him down.

"_Thank you, I will return you to your world now_." Azura said serenely. The world distorted again and Siofra returned to the mountaintop.

. c

I was swimming when I realized what he is: murder prostitute. And now just realized this makes the Dark Brotherhood a prostitution ring... Anyway, check out my other story, a simple one-shot. Thanks for reading!

edit: trying to make the partitions work!


	4. Don't Call Me Sia

Chapter 4, slow in beginning (character development) but we get through it. If Marcurio seems off, it's because this would be his third "employer". by the time the dragonborn finds him, he's a lot more sour.

The ragtag group had reached Haemar's Shame a week later. Lack of proper sleep (and on the case if the humans, lack of a proper bath) had forced them on a detour into the caldera and hot springs. Back at the vampires' lair Siofra was complaining about the snow again.

"It's even inside the cave! What the Hell!" She moaned. Only Barbas and Marcurio could hear, though, and good thing, too. They had managed to get through most if the cave, killing vampires and thralls. The Skull of Corruption was used by Siofra for this, mostly out of annoyance.

"I can't get close enough for daggers and they resist magic!" She had complained after killing the first vampire. Marcurio had had a close call; he'd almost been scratched by the vampire then brained by its thrall. It was here when the other use of the Skull of Corruption was found: it doubled as an excellent hammer.

"We're to the shrine anyway, no more vampires." Barbas woofed, trotting over to the giant statue. Clavicus stood above them holding a mask, half the shrine strangely empty.

Siofra knelt in front of the statue and spoke, "Clavicus Vile, I have a request."

"By all means, I'll grant a wish for you who granted the last wish of my followers. They wanted a cure, so you killed them. Now, what do you want?"

"Take Barbas back."

"No, absolutely not!"  
"Oh come on, take him back. You won't be at your full power without him."

"You're right...hmmm...there's an axe. The Rueful Axe, bring it to me and we can talk about letting the mutt back in."

"Thank you, Vile." Siofra bowed and set off, Barbas and Marcurio scampering behind her. They quickly looted a large chest on the ledge behind the statue, only some coins and a circlet.

"I'll be taking that." Marcurio plucked the crown from the girl's hands, "I need some kind if payment for this misadventure."

"Whatever, you chose to stick around." They filed out of the cave, close to each other.

"Ok, at least tell me your name." Marcurio begged as he grabbed the back of Siofra's cloak; apparently smart building is putting a drop directly at an exit. He pulled her back from the edge, the usual "fucking snow" lost in the wind.

"Siofra."  
********************

"The Rueful Axe is in Rimerock Burrow. Vile gave it to a warlock named Sebastian Lort when Lort asked for a cure to Lycanthropy; Lort's daughter was infected, and so Vile gave him the Axe." Barbas chattered away happily as they walked through the pine forest. Barbas had agreed to help track the great beast of Hircine and was claiming it had been around the south side of Lake Illinalta.

"Oh, I should visit home and Anise while we're there." Siofra said; everyone was happier to be out of the snow and in the shade of the pines.

"Who's Anise?" Marcurio asked, biting into an apple.

"Just an old woman I was living with; even though I have a house in Falkreath, I'm Thane here."

"Really? Then allow me to apologize for my actions, my Thane." Marcurio laughed, taking another crunching bite.

"Call me Thane again and I'll shove that apple down your throat." Siofra snapped back, whacking him with the Skull.

"Hey you two, pay attention!" Barbas growled. They were at Pinewatch; a small logging cabin and two men were staring at them intensely.

"Hello Rhorlak, hello Roras." Siofra waved, walking North past the cabin. About a minute after passing Pinewatch a large house appeared, complete with smelter, stable, and an apiary.

"Whoa, this is your house?" Marcurio gasped, "How did you...? Did you build this...?"

"I'm Thane, and I got bribed well to become Thane. I built this place over two years and I just leave it to my housecarl." Siofra sighed, walking in the front door. Barbas trotted in behind her, Marcurio trailing behind slowly.

"Sister! You're home!" A little girl and boy ran up to Siofra, grabbing her hands and jumping up and down.

"Hi guys, where's Sissel and Britte?"

"Outside past Mr. Rholark's house, they said they saw a huge white deer run by!" The little girl yelled.

"Really? I'll find them later. Anyway, Sofie, Blaise, this is Marcurio and the dog is Barbas." Leaving the boys with the kids, Siofra proceeded to say hello to her housecarl, Rayya, giving her instructions about two other children who needed a home, then unload herself of unnecessary items.

Marcurio detached himself from the kids eventually; they had been begging him to turn them invisible, and found Siofra searching through a cupboard full of weapons.

"Um, you have kids?" He asked awkwardly.

"No, technically I just provide a roof over their heads, Rayya is their mother, she adopts them, I'm just the older sister." She pulled out some arrows and closed the cupboard. Marcurio frowned and tapped his fingers on the wall. Siofra gave him a questioning look.

"See, you have these moments when you're so cold hearted, evil almost, then you just melt." He said, still tapping, "It's scary, you're like a new spell; you don't know if it'll blow up in your face or not."

"I have a soft spot for kids." Siofra pushed past Marcurio. Marcurio just shrugged and smiled to himself.

'You've got a soft spot for me, too, somewhere in that black heart.'  
*****************

They left a short while later, quickly tracking Sissel and Britte down and sending them home. South of Pinewatch, Siofra pulled her bow out and notched an arrow.

"Do you see the beast?" Barbas asked. Siofra didn't even nod, she released the arrow and watched it sink into the beast's heart. As the great stag died, a silvery form of it appeared.

"Ah, another for the hunt? Hmm, yes, kill the thief Sinding and I will reward you. Huntress, I have been asked to warn you that you will not win against the werewolf without the proper tool..."

"Hircine? What do you mean warn me?" Siofra asked, frowning loudly.

"Hermaeus Mora wishes that you choose the path that will keep you alive, allow you to reach your full usefulness. I will delay the hunt for a month, but hurry, others vie for my favor. The thief hides in Bloated Man's Grotto, hurry!" With that, the ghostly aspect disappeared, leaving Siofra to kick at the deer's corpse in frustration.

"What does he mean 'proper tool'? A weapon?" She yelled.

"I think he means the Rueful Axe," Marcurio said, sitting on a tree stump, "Vile gave it to Lort to take care of his werewolf daughter, so it must be useful against the creatures."

"You're probably right," Barbas interjected, pacing back and forth, "But even so, neither of you could wield the Axe; Siofra is too small, and Marcurio, you're a mage, no arm strength there." Marcurio looked offended; but nodded anyway.

"We need to get the Axe before worrying about using it." Siofra muttered. "I don't really feel like walking up to Haafingar then back down; so we'll charter a cart..." Siofra yawned and started to walk back home.

"Why do you keep trudging relentlessly? We haven't gotten a good rest, Sia! C'mon we have a month!" Marcurio moaned at her retreating back.

"Exactly, we have a month...and don't call me Sia! I'm not a child!"

"You look and act like one!"

"I'm twenty-three! And I can't help it if I'm not lined and grey like you!"

"I'm not grey! I'm twenty-nine, I'm just in my prime!"

"Will you two please stop arguing."  
*************************

"Hello? Anise?" Siofra knocked on the side of the cabin. A clatter told her that Anise was coming up from the cellar.

"Finally come back for an old woman? What took so long?" Anise asked, wiping stained hands on an apron.

"I don't get along with your sister too well." Siofra shrugged. Anise frowned then looked behind Siofra.

"You brought a friend." Anise pointed to Marcurio. "I'll give you a minute to get out of my sight, both of you! I told you to never bring anyone here! They'll tell!" Anise was shrieking; magic playing across her fingers. Siofra held up her hands; backing away quickly, them turning to run. She grabbed Marcuiro's arm and pulled him along, all the way to Whiterun.  
**********

"Are you going to kill that old woman?" Marcurio whispered. They were in a cart, headed to Solitude.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"..."

"Why, Siofra?"

"I worked for her, I never spilt her secret; paranoid old hag threatens me?" Siofra gazed off North. "It'll be snowy, won't it? We'll be near the Reach's border, too." She sighed and absentmindedly scratched Barbas behind the ears. Marcurio stared at her and steeled himself for the ride.  
********************

"We should have walked along the coast! The road went through a troll den! Who the hell thought that was a good idea!?" Siofra was back to complaining about the snow, but she was edgier, constantly gazing towards the Reach, and taking on said trolls without fear; or a scratch.

"We're almost there!" Barbas replied, racing ahead towards a narrow ledge. There was a bridge and cave at the end of the ledge, presumably Rimerock Burrow. Siofra clung to the rock wall and scooted to the cave. Inside they were attacked by a flame antronach. Marcurio dispatched it quickly, his arm slightly singed. The next room held Sebastian Lort; he fought gallantly, but Siofra was quick to stab him in the heart.

"There's the Axe!" Barbas exclaimed, loping over to a table. Marcurio lifted the axe with a grunt.

"It's huge!" He gasped, latching it to his back, stooping slightly. Siofra handed him some strength potions and rummaged through Lort's chests. "What are you looking for?"

"Anything...hey!" Siofra lifted up a white orb; it's dimpled surface reflecting torchlight.

"A new hand touches the Beacon. Listen. Hear me and obey. A foul darkness has seeped into my temple. A darkness that you will destroy." A woman's voice; imperious and sharp, rang in Siofra's head. Shaking slightly, Siofra stood and looked at Barbas.

"Meridia just spoke to me." She frowned, tossing the beacon up and catching it. "Her temple is near Solitude I think, right?" Barbas nodded.


	5. Lollygaggin'

My girlie chapter where dress-up occurs! Yes, I moved some timing around, but this is before the Dragonborn is discovered, so Torygg lives (for about another day), just felt right.

.);.);.);.);.);.);.);.);.);.)5.).);.);;.);.)5.)5.) ).5

"We should have stayed the night in Rimerock, I'm exhausted." Marcurio huffed, climbing the stairs to the Statue of Meridia. He rather liked this Prince; she looked angelic and she despised undead...maybe they weren't all bad. Then he remembered the Oblivion Crisis; so maybe some where bad...Siofra was waiting impatiently at the foot of the statue. "If you hate having me around, why don't you just leave me?" He asked, hands on knees; breathing hard. The Rueful Axe slowed him down; a fact that had almost killed him when they had met up with a Wispmother.

"First, you have the Axe; second, you followed me, and...well I'm starting to trust you a bit, but only as a pack-mule!" She looked red, rubbing the tip of her nose: a habit when she was embarrassed.

'It leaves a crease on her nose when she does that.' Marcurio thought with a grin. "Fine, but I'm an apprentice wizard, not a pack-mule!" He claimed. Siofra took the beacon out and placed it in a holder; two angels with their arms out to the other. A light shot up into the night sky, lifting Siofra with it.

"What!? No, no, no! Down!" She yelled, reaching helplessly to Marcurio. Marcurio missed her leg by inches and watched her fly up, Barbas whining pitifully.  
**********

Above in the sky, floating gently, surrounded by the aurora and gazing out across Skyrim, Siofra heard Meridia again.

"Look at my temple, lying in ruins. So much for the constancy of mortals, their crafts and their hearts. If they love me not, how can my love reach them?" A glowing ball appeared, shining brighter than the sky lights.

"It is time for my splendor to return to Skyrim. But the token of my truth lies buried in the ruins of my once great temple, now tainted by a profane darkness skittering within. The Necromancer Malkoran defiles my shrine with vile corruptions, trapping lost souls left in the wake of this war to do his bidding. Worse still, he uses the power stored within my own token to fuel his foul deeds. I have brought you here, mortal, to be my champion. You will enter my temple, retrieve my artifact, and destroy the defiler. Guide my light through the temple to open the inner sanctum and destroy the defiler!"

Siofra could only nod and flail as she sunk back to the ground.

Landing in a heap, she brushed herself off and proceeded to the temple, ignoring Marcurio asking if she was alright. Pushing the old Nordic door open, they were engulfed by a misting darkness. Both humans tried to cast mage lights, but hardly any of the inky black gave way.

"C'mon, we have to "Guide the light" throughout the temple." She led the way, a large room, half collapsed, their next destination. In the center of the room was a stand with a white orb in it; a shaft of light coming from somewhere outside. Siofra tapped the orb gently, making it rise and shoot another beam of light off to another orb. A door opened off to their right and they made their way through it.

The temple was filled with shades, chattering shades cloaked in darkness. All three worked relentlessly to battle through the shades, Marcurio unnerved by the desecrated corpses strewn around. Finally they reached an outside ledge overlooking the road to Dragonbridge.

"Would you look at that!" Marcurio gasped. The beams of light flowed between pillars, backdropped by aurora and stars, the sun beginning to peek out from the horizon. Siofra smiled a bit, breathing in the early morning air. "Let's keep going, Siofra."

Back inside, they quickly found Malkoran but had to fight fiercely. Tired and beat up, Marcurio sat on some stone steps and waited for Siofra's instructions.

"It is done. The defiler is defeated. Take Dawnbreaker from its pedestal." Siofra took a deep breath and pulled a golden sword from a pedestal in the center of the room.

"Wow, I might start using swords just for this." She muttered. A bright light spread across her vision and she was lifted up again, through the ceiling and back to the sky.  
***************

Marcurio saw the flash of light and heard Barbas's whining again. He turned and saw Siofra, yet again, be lifted up by lights.

"No! Shit!" He moaned. He had to get back to the statue, fast. Sprinting, the Axe banging his back and shoulders, Marcurio raced through the temple and back to the entrance. Barbas was fast on his heels; he really needed this human to go home!  
***************

"Malkoran is vanquished. Skyrim's dead shall remain at rest. This is as it should be. This is because of you. A new day is dawning. And you shall be its herald. Take the mighty Dawnbreaker and with it purge corruption from the dark corners of the world. Wield it in my name, that my influence may grow." Meridia once again spoke to Siofra, the sun now higher in the sky.

"Of course, my lady." Siofra attempted to bow, but only managed a flip.

"May the light of certitude guide your efforts. Child, Hermaeus Mora grows impatient, he wishes me to remind you of your debt to him, but he knows that the road is still long, you are only beginning."

Meridia released Siofra, letting the girl tumble to the ground, controlled of course. She landed on her back just as Marcurio made it up the stairs again.

"Siofra," he wheezed, "Let's go to Solitude, get a room at the inn and rest. God dammit, you need to slow down for a day at least." He laid on his back next to her, both just letting the cool snow fall on their faces.

"You two, get up, we can't rest just yet." Came the growl from Barbas. His teeth were bared and he was growling at two figures approaching from the path.

"Vigilants of Stendarr!" Siofra hissed. She pulled her bow out and began firing arrows into their bodies. Marcurio, completely, absolutely frustrated, took the Axe from his back and swung it into a Vigilant, severing him in two. The weight of the Axe took Marcurio to the ground where he remained as Siofra beheaded the other Vigilant with Dawnbreaker.

"C'mon, up, up pack-mule." She grunted, pulling Marcurio up by his arms. "Fine, we can rest."

They managed to get to Solitude alive, tumbling into the Winking Skeever later that night. The weather had become a thunderstorm and even Siofra would rather be at an inn than outside. But no one had expected the storm to last all week. Siofra's mood slowly worsened, and Marcurio, at his wits end, finally agreed to leave Solitude.

"On one condition, you have to tell me something about yourself." He ordered, sitting on the only bed in the room. Siofra slept on the floor by choice, Barbas sharing the bed with Marcurio.

"Why should I?" She asked, scrunching her face up.

"I have sustained bodily damage from your adventures, and I haven't asked for my full fee."

"Not that I would pay you, it'd get rid of you if I didn't pay."

"Not the point, look at my back from carrying that bloody axe!" Marcurio lifted his shirt off and turned around. His back still held lovely purples, blues, black, and greens; all running almost directly down his spine.

"It's a bruise, it'll go away." Siofra sniffed.

"What about that vampire's thrall!"

"We healed it, no scars."

"Stop being frustrating! Ugh...damn, tell me about what happened to your face at least." Marcurio huffed. Siofra gave him a blank stare.

"Saber cat."

"Snuck up on you?"

"Trapped me between some rocks and slashed my face as I shimmed further back. He couldn't reach me so he left." She laid out on the floor for a second, then hopped up and went to the door. "Find me when you're ready to go."  
**************

Siofra wandered out to the cemetery: small, no one dies here apparently. A Bosmer stood near her, rambling on about a missing master. Finally he grabbed her arm and shoved a hip bone into her hands.

"The Pelagius Wing, that's where my master is. Please, make him come home!" With that the elf scampered off. Siofra stared, mouth open, very disturbed.

"Hmm, well, the insane tend to tell the truth, they know no one will believe them. I guess it's up to the Blue Palace..."

"You can't be thinking of going to the Blue Palace dressed like that!" An Altmer said, lips pursed. She was standing on the road running past the cemetery.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Siofra asked, abashed.

"It's a little run down to be seen by High King Torygg and Lady Elisif the Fair!" The Altmer was soon joined by another High Elf.

"Sister, you're right, we could fix you up and compensate you if you show the outfit to Elisif." The other Altmer frowned, picking at Siofra's hair. Siofra stood quiet; and before she could answer was frog-marched to Radiant Raiment.

"So who are you?" The first Altmer chattered. "I'm Taarie, this is my sister Endarie."

"S-Siofra, um please let me go..."

"Hmm, if we clean off this paint and straighten her hair she'll look like a younger Elisif, that should flatter the Lady." Endarie grumbled in the shop. Siofra had been stripped down to her under pinnings as the Altmer created an outfit.

"Hmm, yes, the hair..." Taarie pulled Siofra's hair out of its braid. She instantly attacked it with a comb as her sister scrubbed the warpaint off.

"We can cover the scars..." This went on for an hour before Siofra was released. She stood in front of a mirror, pulling faces as she looked at her outfit. The dress was green, several rings, fine boots, a gold and ruby necklace and her hair flowing freely. Her face was covered in make-up making her look fourteen!

"Oh you look darling!" Taarie squealed. Siofra was once again marched away, this time straight to the Palace doors.

"Try not to get arrested." Endarie mumbled before turning and leaving. Siofra stood there in shock; they still had her things! She'd just been kidnapped and made over! Fortunately she had snatched the pelvis.

"No lollygaggin'!" The guard by the door snapped. Siofra stuck her tongue out and waltzed into the Palace.

'Ugh I should have killed them in the shop! Of course if anyone heard I'd never get out of Solitude; too many guards and the only other exit goes out to the harbor.'

Siofra made it up to the throne room still in thought before remembering why she was here.

'If they like me I could get into the Wing easier.'

"Do you need something?" A severe looking Nord glared at Siofra. Siofra recognized him as Falk Firebeard, the Steward.

"Ah, um, yes, Radiant Raiment has asked me to model an outfit for the High King and Lady Elisif." She curtsied, smiling and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, of course, but I must warn you, if you try anything you will be cut down!" He stepped aside, letting Siofra glimpse the young couple. They had been married two years previously, not long after Siofra had become Thane of Falkreath. She had actually attended the wedding as the guest of Jarl Siddgeir; amazed that someone around the same age as her was becoming Queen.

Approaching the throne, Sifra vaguely wondered if they would recognize her...

"Oh my! Aren't you just adorable!"

...Apparently not...

Lady Elisif's face was split by a huge grin. Siofra curtsied once more.

"Your Majesty, Lady Elisif."

Siofra finally escaped Elisif's cooing, blushing red: she had always found Torygg cute. She found Falk and persuaded him to let her into the Pelagius Wing.

The Wing was covered, no, filled with cobwebs, dust, and dishes. She pushed through the thick webbing, passing through a lounge and down a long hallway. A snap, like wood breaking, resonated in her head and she crashed to the ground.  
*************

Siofra woke standing in a small clearing. A long table was in front of her, two men feasting and arguing.

"More tea, Pelly?" One man asked. He sat in a throne, dressed in a strange suit: half purple, half orange.

"Oh, no thanks, it goes right through me. Besides, I have things to do..." This was the other man, smaller, white haired, the portrait of Pelagius the Mad. "So many people, to kill, my headman hasn't slept for days!"

"You are far to hard on yourself, my dear, sweet, homicidally insane Pelagius! Ha, you were the best Septim! Well, besides Martin, but turning into a dragon doesn't count!" Pelagius just hurmphed and disappeared into an oblivion portal. The other man turned to Siofra, frowning.

"How rude! You, young fish, should know its bad manners to barge in on conversations between your elders!" The man tapped his foot.

"I'm supposed to deliver a message to someone, I suppose it's you; and I didn't try to get here!" Siofra crossed her arms and glared.

"Ah, the beautiful princess delivers a message to the handsome prince! What kind of message, hmm? A song? A summons? A death threat written on the back of an Argonian concubine? Those are my favorite!"

"I've been asked to retrieve you from vacation." The man grew silent, his face now dark and stormy. He grabbed her chin, leaning in close.

"Really? Have you now? In whose authority? Wait, let me guess..." He released Siofra and tapped his chin. "Was is Molag Ball? No, Tim the toymaker's son? Hmm, ah! Stanley the talking grapefruit from Passwall!"

"Er, no..." Siofra managed. She'd realized this was Daedric, and his insanity meant this was Sheogorath, Prince of Madness.

"Yes yes, I know I'm wrong. Ah, but I enjoy surprises! Oh little mortal, you honestly believed you can make me leave, that you could control me? You can't control your own future, don't deny it; you know full well what I mean!" He laughed, patting her on the head.

"How can I make you leave Sheogorath?" Siofra ask, brushing his hand away.

"Oh very well...cure the mind of Pelagius! Yes, the mind of a madman!"

"Mind?"

"Look around sweetheart, this isn't the Solitude botanical gardens. Yes, the mind of a dead Emperor. And what else would you use, but the Wabbajack!?" A flash and Siofra was holding a staff, three faces adorning the top.

"Umm..."

"Go go! Onward my wayward fox!" With a grimace, Siofra looked around and followed one of three paths. This one led to a bed, Pelagius sleeping fitfully upon it.

"As a child, Pelagius was often plagued by tight terrors...cure him of his fears!"

With a snarl, a wolf appeared and leapt at Siofra. She tried to blast it with a fireball, but her magic fizzled. A quick whap with the Wabbajack confused the wolf and let Siofra hit it with a blast from the Wabbajack. Whooosh! A goat stood in the wolf's place.

"That's the power of the Wabbajack?" She gasped. It was madness! A war cry and a bandit chief appeared, quickly subdued by the madness. A child Pelagius appeared.

Crash: Hagraven. Whoosh: a sultry maiden with the voice of a man.

Poof! Flame Antronach. Zap! Campfire.

With a sentence in ancient Nordic, a floating dragur appeared, a dragon priest. Siofra quickly dispatched him, leaving a chest behind.

"Very good, girlie. Now move along, I haven't got an eternity!"  
***************

The next was Confidence. A small Pelagius was fighting with a huge, angry Imperial soldier. Siofra quickly blasted both with the Wabbajack, making both normal sized.

"Now now, I didn't even get to explain this one! Even the two out, make Pelagius come to terms with himself!" Sheogorath exclaimed. Siofra blasted the two more, avoiding a pair of specters that got in her way. Finally, with Pelagius huge, and the anger small, Siofra was released from the second trial.  
-–-

The final trial. Walking past the arches leading to the third area, Siofra felt a blast of magic; the wind punched out of her. She felt cold, like someone was watching her.

"Paranoia! Pelagius was so paranoid, a trait from his mother. That woman wielded fear like a cleaver...or did she actually wield a cleaver...?" Sheogorath voice faded, leaving Siofra to climb up a tower and face Pelagius. She stood above an arena, Pelagius across from her; flanked by two guards. Down below, two storm antronachs fought.

'Paranoia...how can I cure this? Show him that his fears are real? That those closest to him...oh." Siofra aimed and blasted the guards, who in turn became wolves and attacked Pelagius. Show him his fears are real, that'll cure him.  
-

"Good job!" The Mad God clapped. Siofra stood in front of him, expecting another task. "You are smart! Ah, a deal is a deal, home I go! Off with you, before I decide to take the Wabbajack back and kill you!"  
-

Siofra's eyes snapped open and stared at the ceiling of the Blue Palace. She got up, dusted herself off and threw the hipbone into the cobwebs. Turning to leave, her foot hit something, sending it clanging across the hall. The Wabbajack. One more Prince down, several more to go. She warily picked the staff up and left the Palace, determined to get her things back from Endarie and Taarie.  
-

Marcurio finally worked up the energy to get out of bed, clean himself up, and find Siofra. With Barbas trotting silently next to him, Marcurio gathered their things and left the Winking Skeever. Walking towards the market, he collided head on with a young noble girl. The girl, carrying a staff, fell back onto her butt, red hair flying everywhere.

"OI! Watch it, pack mule!" She snapped, hitting his shins.

"Ow! What the hell? I don't even know you!" He hissed, then it struck him: only Siofra and Barbas called him pack mule. Speaking of Barbas, the dog was laughing again, at the girl, who was grumbling more.

"It's me, Marcurio, Siofra." She grumbled. Marcurio felt his face get hot as he looked carefully at Siofra. Without war paint and with her hair done nicely, she could have fit in with Highrock nobles.

"There you are!" An Altmer ran over, "What did they say?"

"They loved it Taarie, now give me my stuff!" Siofra growled, grabbing a knapsack out of Taarie's hands. "Don't forget the gold."

Taarie handed the gold over, her eyes taking Marcurio in.

"Hmm, a right handsome man, by human standards. You're probably enjoying having her all cleaned up and pretty; Imperials always do enjoy the finer things in life." Taarie smirked and sauntered off. Marcurio was red again, avoiding looking at Siofra; who in turn kicked him.

"What for?"

"For not letting us leave sooner! Although I did manage to please Sheogorath because of it, in any case, lets go!"  
-

Hours later; Siofra was back in armor and cloak, but no warpaint: they were on the road, headed to Morthal. Marcurio tried to strike up conversation.

"That Altmer kinda threw me off guard; I mean, sure I grew up in a wealthy family, but that doesn't group me with the rest of the Imperials..." He groaned inwardly, why was he yammering?

"You did look nice, I, er, I mean, like a lady; nice and soft."

"Shut up." Marcurio shut up for a few minutes.

"Why are you searching out the Deadric Princes, Siofra?" Marcurio asked.

"Not your concern." Siofra replied, staring at the ground. Marcurio frowned, he felt jealous, jealous of her attention to beings that didnt help her, and finally snapped. Quickly, he grabbed Siofra's wrists and pushed her to the ground; pinning her arms and trapping her legs between his. Barbas growled but didn't attack; he could sense this wasn't an attempt on his savior's life.

"I'm fucking done with your attitude! I help you for nothing and you just ignore me!" He was yelling at her, screaming in her face. She spat in his, kneed him in the groin and head butted him, freeing herself from his grasp.

Through his pain, Marcurio grabbed her leg, sending her crashing into the snow. They tussled like two kids in the dirt: slapping, biting, punching, kicking, until finally they both lay in the disturbed snow, panting and bruised.

"Good, you two got that out of your systems, now make up!" Barbas said, looking at them disdainfully. Siofra sat up, her lip bleeding and face reddened from a backhand. She'd be covered in bruises in the morning, Marcurio faring only slightly worse with a black eye and broken nose.

"Why should I? I didn't ask him to follow, I don't pry about his life, so why tell him about mine?" Siofra cried, flinging snow at Barbas.

"I'm not the bad guy!" Marcurio yelled. Siofra grabbed him by his collar, whispering in his ear.

"No, you're not, I am. You're the poor, misunderstood rich boy who gave it all up to prove he was better than that! You pretend that it doesn't matter, but I bet inside, you enjoyed being on me, having that power; like when you had money and influence!" Siofra laughed, a dark and insane laugh.

"I, on the other-hand, sold my soul to a Daedric Prince when I was seven; all to find a way home! I grew up the freak child of a Bosmer and Breton, men saw me as an enemy, mer as an abomination! I was only safe because I fortunately looked more like my human mother." Siofra continued, hissing darkly. She pushed Marcurio away, wiping away blood that had trickled down from her lip. He caught himself from falling, looking at Siofra shivering: she had snow in her eyelashes and her lips were blue.

"So you murder so save your soul?" He asked, teeth chattering. The sun had gone down and the wind picked up, bringing a mix of rain and snow.

"I don't have a soul to save. I am devoted to Hermaeus Mora, I am his tool. He saved me twice, the second time requiring a sacrifice."

"Who...?"

"My parents."

.;(;(4:;.,(!,!';.)(;)()(;.;();.

yay murder! So yeah, Marcurio before becoming a drunk and a sassy pants. Siofra is a little crazy, too. More background stories next chapter!


	6. The Whole Story?

I write these in the middle of the night, so tell me if something seems wrong or could benefit from change.

/;/:;;(:;(:);)($

Marcurio sat in the snow, staring at the defiant face of the girl he'd been traveling with. He took in her face: young, innocent looking; but the opposite of her true self.

"You did what?" He breathed. She looked him straight in the eye, the first time since she'd met him.

"You want the whole story?" Those bright blue eyes flashed darkly.

"Yes, from the beginning."

Siofra snorted, laughing uncontrollably for a moment.

"Why are you laughing?" Marcurio asked, disturbed.

"No one has ever cared about my story, and along comes this man, willing to blindly follow me around!" Siofra finished laughing, breathed a heavy sigh, and turned to walk off. Marcurio limped after her; clutching his nose and trying to heal it.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" He shouted after her. Barbas shook is fur out and trotted behind. Mora had been right that the girl was complicated.  
-

They rented a room at Moorside Inn in Morthal, but Siofra decided talking in the noisy bar would be safer.

"Since you found me, I've been staying in inns more often than I'd like." Siofra smiled. Marcurio smiled back, but Siofra closed her face off again.

"Okay, where to start..." Siofra tapped her fingernails on her mead bottle (which was more for show, Marcurio would end up drinking it). Marcurio drank deeply from his tankard, peering at her over the rim, eyebrows furrowed. Barbas had stayed in the room, napping soundly on the bed.

"Hmmm...you know the Markarth Incident?" She asked. Marcurio nodded. "I can blame my existence and the death of my family on Ulfrc Stormcloak, hell, even on the Empire. My mother was born and raised in a Reachman village near what is now Druadach Redoubt; that village became a Forsworn camp later. My father was born about half a century before my mother, in Valenwood, and joined the Thalmor as an expendable scout for the Great War."

Marcurio choked on his mead at the mention of "Thalmor".

"Your father was Thalmor? How did...?" Siofra cut him off.

"As I was saying...after the Markarth Incident, the Thalmor learned about the Talos worship there, and the they raided the place one night. Unfortunately, at the same time, a Forsworn group was trying to break into Cidna Mine to free Madanach, the King in Rags."

"Do you support the Forsworn?"

"Not actively; but the Reach was peaceful under Madanach's short reign. Apparently my father realized that; he was one of two to find that Forsworn group. He helped my mother escape but was pegged a traitor."

"Why did he help her?"

"I never really knew; he always said that he felt a companionship to the lifestyle of the Forsworn, he was still young for an Mer and had some radical opinions after the war. The rest of the camp treated him badly when he and my mother returned to her home, they thought he was a spy, even after I was born. At some point they fell in love and two years later I was born, out of marriage, too."

"I was the child my mother's family didn't want and I don't think Grandma and Grandpa Bosmer would have wanted a half-breed either. The other children were all older than me; they ignored me, bullied me, called me Thalmor, traitor. When I was seven they tricked me into getting lost north of the camp, we were playing raiding party. I was the victim, as usual, running for my life as those children, one my own cousin, chased me throwing sticks and rocks. Suddenly I was alone on in a field and it was night. I found saw a cave that could be shelter, but as I was running to it a saber cat pounced and knocked me over."

"Being half Bosmer, I was able to influence the cat enough to gain some time. I managed to get to the cave before it attacked again and found a crevice small enough for only a child. I dove in and was far enough back when the saber caught me to escape with only my face cut to ribbons. The cat tried to reach me again, I was screaming and terrified."

"Then I heard the voice. _'I can help you, let you go free. You must only pledge yourself to me, Child_.' It was a slow, deep voice. I remember asking who it was and why they wanted to help, the saber cat now sitting at the exit, watching for my escape."

"_'I am Hermeaus Mora, Deadric Prince of the Unknown and Fate, Demon of Knowledge. I have waited for someone to choose a path of fate that would lead them to me, to be my champion and spread my influence. Child, accept, and I will give you knowledge, give you power over others! I will see you safely to your home, but when I call on you, you must swear to obey my word.'"_

"It was a lot for a seven year old, but I understood escaping alive, so I accepted, I sold my soul to him. As I bound my fate to the Prince, I felt a great sleepiness and succumbed. I saw briefly the saber cat being fought by a white figure, but that I knew was my tired mind. I never knew if it was magic, or exhaustion, but I woke up possibly hours later, maybe a day, maybe minutes. There was a small glowing, purple flower blooming where the saber cat had been and when I picked it up, I knew exactly where to go."

"I left the cave, stepping exactly where I was told to by that silent but audible voice in the back of your mind. I saw a pack of more saber cats and a bear, all of which ignored me; Hermaeus Mora had known they would ignore me that night. I ended up outside Mor Khazgur, an Orc stronghold, still bleeding and still barely awake. Orcs may say that you can only enter a stronghold as Blood-Kin, but they took pity on a child."

"So they took you in and fixed you up?" Marcurio furrowed his brow again, looking at her with pity in his eyes. Siofra noticed and glared at him.

"Yes, they sent a messenger to my home, too. My father, mother, and aunt came to return me home. The other children had confessed what had happened after I hadn't returned that night. They were a lot nicer to me, apparently they believed that surviving a saber cat mauling was a legendary feat, but still bullied me. My cousin Kaie protected me though, even teaching me about the Deadric Princes and helping me find books on them."

Siofra smiled, Marcurio understanding that she had fond memories of her cousin.

"But it didn't last, did it?" Marcurio murmured.

"Not long after I turned seventeen, ten years after pledging my soul, Hermaeus Mora returned, waking me in the middle of the night with a warning. _'You have reached your second turn of fate. My brother Peryite needs a champion, but there is a group of Thalmor searching for this place. You must leave and as you go to the Shrine of Peryite, misdirect the Thalmor. You must sacrifice your parents, one for this turn of fate, the other for your next. Kill them to show your loyalty.'"_

"I didn't hesitate. For years I had a growing disgust of the people who created me knowing I would be a bastard daughter. I would always stand out, be feared or hated or hunted down, but they made me anyway. I killed them and ran, ran until I found myself passing Thalmor, ran until I had reached a shrine. The Shrine of Peryite. Hermeaus Mors spoke to me for the last time, telling me to assist all his brothers and sisters and my fate would end with him and safety."

"Peryite was the first Deadric Prince you helped?"

"It took me until I was twenty. I managed to ensnare the leader of Peryite's followers, become his pet, and poisoned him while he slept. Peryite gave me a shield capable of deflecting magic, Spellbreaker; it's hanging over my bed at Lakeview." Siofra yawned. "That's all there really is. After Peryite, I went to Falkreath and made a l new life there...I haven't stepped foot in the Reach since, nor have I heard Hermaeus Mora."

"If the Thalmor are still hunting you, and you're loyal to the Reachmen, which side of these disturbances do you support?"

"I support only myself. The Empire is a corrupted machine, the Emperor a fool to trust the Thalmor, and Ulfric Stormcloak is a child, causing trouble where there is none! The Reach belongs to the Forsworn, it is ancestrally Breton to begin with! They used to not care who bred with who, Bretons are mixtures of the Aldmeri and Nedic people."

"Would you kill Ulfric if you got the chance?" Marcurio quickly asked.

"Only after he has known the suffering he caused to the Reach; he slaughtered innocents, all for his Talos."

"Then why not return to the Forsworn?" Marcurio asked. In his head he was trying to imagine Siofra dressed in just furs and taking orders from a Briarheart. Somehow he knew that she'd probably rebel against the orders.

"The Forsworn I lived with knew I killed my parents. I broke law, ran from punishment; I'll be hunted and killed if I return." Siofra looked ruefully at the table. The inn door opened, unnoticed by Marcurio and Siofra, both thinking of home. It took for the new patron to speak to snap Siofra back to reality.

"Is there a room available?" The man spoke with a deep voice, his Nordic accent slightly evident. Siofra sat staring at the man's back, them remembered where she had heard that voice.

"Ulfric Stormcloak." She whispered. Marcurio gave her a look, then followed her gaze. The man paid for the only other room available then sat at their table with a drink.

"I know you, elfling...you're Thane of Falkreath." Ulfric smiled, watching her intently. "And who are you, Imperial?"

"M-Marcurio." He stuttered, slightly incredulous. ULFRIC STORMCLOAK was sitting across from him; the inspiration for the rebels. Why was he here? The Empire wasn't happy with Ulfric, stirring up trouble over the White-Hold Concordat and the banning of Talos worship. Some people agreed with him, naming themselves Stormcloaks and it was widely known that Ulfric welcomed them to Windhelm and had an army massed.

"Why aren't you in Ysgramor's City?" Siofra asked quietly, her nails dug into the table.

"I have business with Torygg, as High King he can influence the Empire more than I can." Ulfric looked slightly guilty when he said this, making Siofra scrunch her nose and tap her fingers. Marcurio had become better at reading her ticks; she was trying to not murder, but why was she embarrassed?

"You two seem very chummy." He spat out sarcastically.

"Ha, hardly, just well acquainted. See, as Thane of Flakreath, I had to attended Torygg and Elisif's wedding with Siddgeir and royal weddings last ages." Siofra explained, still tapping. Ulfric glowered at her fingers, annoyed by the tattoo.

"Yes, we had the chance to get to know our mutual disagreement with the other.

** Yay flash back! **  
- 4E 199 -

"Siddgeir, why am I here?" Siofra asked. She had been carted to Solitude with her Jarl and his court for the High King's wedding, and informed that she would have to play Lady of the Court. Siofra knew it was really a pissing contest for the Jarls, gaining favor with the attending officials and businessmen and royal relatives.

"I have to prove to the Imperial diplomats that Flakreath isn't just the back end of nowhere, and having a refined woman such as yourself help, a good change from the conniving fools in the other courts; just try not to mention your unfortunate pedigree." Siddgeir droned, drinking fine wine.

They were in Siddgeir's rooms in the Blue Palace waiting for the arrival of Jarl Korir from Winterhold, Laila Law-Giver from Riften, and Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm.

"Go and mingle with the other Thanes, Siofra my dear, but again, be refined." Siddgeir waved her away. Siofra got up, kicking the skirts of the ridiculous gown she wore; an entire trunkful of which sat in her room. The chambermaid assigned to making her a proper Lady had insisted a full gown, heeled boots, but no jewelry besides a simple ring. Siddgeir had ordered her ears hidden to make her look more human and so her then quite long hair had been gathered right above the offending points.

"I look like I have sweet-rolls on my head." Was her response.

Siofra wandered the halls, trying to find the central entrance where others had gathered. She passed the Housecarls boasting of honorable feats; the Stewards off in a lounge, being refined and proper. The other Jarls were retired to their rooms, plotting against rivals. Jarl Balgruff's children where running amok, waiting for Assur, Korir's son, and ignoring Idgrod Ravencrone's son Joric, who happily sat reading.

"Mother, Saerlund and I need drinks; we'll be along shortly!" An imperious voice echoed from the entrance.

"Yes, Harrald, just be presentable for dinner, Riften already seems like a beggar's pit." A woman replied. Siofra assumed Jarl Laila had arrived. Her two sons pushed past, Harrald leering at her and lightly brushing a hand on her backside. Siofra quickly retaliated with a smack upside the head and continued her search for the Thanes.

"Oh, finally, a servant! Take my Jarl's trunks to her rooms!" An Bosmer lady shoved a heavy trunk into Siofra, who dropped it on her own foot.

"I am not a servant, I am Thane of Falkreath!" She snapped. 'If I am to be a courtier, then so be it!'

"Anuriel, to burden a lady of status with a menial job? How rude of you, and so unlike an elf." The deep voice of a man calmly washed over the Bosmer and half-Bosmer. A large Nord, dressed in fine furs and followed by a hulking man dressed in what seemed to be bear, with a bear's head on his, stood in the doorway. The bear man lifted the trunk like it was a feather, handing it to an actual servant who scurried off.

"Ulfric, play nicely." Laila tutted, running a hand along Ulfric's arm then strutting off. Siofra felt her heartbeat stop. This was Ulfric Stormcloak? He seemed to radiate power, holding himself like a king. He gazed amused at the Anuriel and Siofra. Anuriel huffed and followed after Laila.

"Are you harmed?" Ulfric asked Siofra, who realized she had been staring at him for quite a bit.

"N-no, I'm just waiting for my foot to stop hurting..." Siofra's heart beat loudly in her head. Here was the man who had torn apart the Reach, here in front of her.

"Ah, last to arrive, how unfortunate." Another man said; Jarl Korir. When Ulfric turned back to the Thane from Korir, he was surprised to see she had gone.  
-

The days leading up to the wedding were a nightmare for Siofra. She'd taken it upon herself to memorize the names of everyone there and keep out of their way. This activity was also partnered with running from the Jarl of Windhelm, the man appeared around every turn and Siofra was convinced he was following her!

Besides Ulfric, a Thalmor had been giving her looks, too. However, the elves all stayed at the Embassy, only coming down at dinner. The one giving her looks was Ondolemar, stationed in Markarth for years according to Raerek, Igmund's Steward and Uncle.  
-

The night before the wedding and in the banquet hall, three large tables had been set for three holds each, a long table sat at the front, seating Torygg, Elisif, and several Thalmor agents. Siofra sat between Siddgeir and Nenya, who was glaring openly at Ulfric, whose court shared the table with Falkreath and Markarth's. Siofra stared at her food, terrified of Jarl Igmund would look at her and think Forsworn.

"So, Siddgeir, where did this young lady spring from?" Galmar Stone-Fist asked, his voice like gravel.

"She's my new Thane; took care of some troublesome bandits." Siddgeir said, enjoying more wine.

"That wisp of a girl? Really now, how did you do that?" Ulfric asked softly.

"I picked them off one-by-one with a bow." Siofra replied, looking at Ulfric from under her brows.

"A true warrior would have used a sword, not snuck like a thief." Galmar claimed.

"I would say the Forsworn are warriors, savage ones, but they sneak at first, too, Galmar." Igmund sighed. "If only those madmen hadn't been formed, my father would still be alive, my Hold no longer a battleground." This was directed at Ulfric.

"I merely did as the people of Skyrim asked, Igmund." Ulfric replied. Siddgeir cast a nervous glance at Siofra, tightly holding her knife.

The dinner passed reasonably well. The Thalmor where only attacked once by Galmar; Balgruff's kids only slightly pissed everyone off with their entitled acts, and Siofra didn't murder Igmund for his Forsworn remarks.

As it was, Siofra snuck out of the Palace and wandered over to the training grounds with her bow after everyone had given up on dinner.

Under the moonlight, dressed in tunic and hair pulled back in braid, she fired arrow after arrow into the targets.

"I swear I will never attend another court outing again!" She muttered as she gathered arrows.

"You are a good shot." The smooth voice of Ulfric Stormcloak complimented her suddenly. Siofra jumped and almost shot him; later she would regret not taking the shot and not killing him while they were alone.

"You scared me." She breathed, lowering her arrow and replacing it.

"I apologize. You really enjoy remaining unnoticed, don't you?" He said, stepping towards her. "You're quite different from the other Thanes. Mjoll and Hrongar are the only other warriors, but you seem more cool and calculative than they are, you aren't 'I will protect my Jarl!'." Ulfric tilted his head, inspecting her.

Siofra laughed on the inside,_ 'If only he knew, Forsworn raised, part Bosmer, I wouldn't be surprised if there was Aylied somewhere in my ancestry.'_

"My Jarl, what do you need?" She asked, bowing slightly but never taking her eyes off him.

"Everyone else has retired, but you snuck out alone; usually one expects more magic from a Breton, not as much sneak." Ulfric inspected her targets, checking how deep her arrows had been.

"Such skill from a child."

"I'm twenty-one, no mere child."

"I forgot, you Bretons don't age as quickly. Tell me, were you born in Skyrim?" Ulfric was still watching her. Siofra felt uncomfortable; what did he want with her really?

"Yes, the Reach."

"Oh? I apologize, but you really are young looking, of course, elf blood would make you age slower than even Bretons..."

"What do you mean 'elf blood'?" Siofra asked nervously, heart pounding wildly.

Ulfric brought a hand up to her ears, rubbing the points. She slapped him away; covering her ears as she backed away.

"Part elf, what kind, if I may ask?"

"You most certainly may not!" Siofra dashed off, racing past the Nord before he could catch her.  
-

The wedding took hours. The head priest of the now Eight Divines had prayed to each, then finally performed the ceremony.

The looks on Torygg and Elisif's faces when they were finally married was one of complete happiness, Elisif looking like an angel as they walked back down the aisle to two waiting thrones. There, all the guest filed by giving their congratulations, which took a good hour at the least.

Finally came the food, drink, and dancing. Siofra was whirled around by Siddgeir before he got too drunk and began chasing other women and men. Siofra managed to avoid Ulfric, who had been hunting her down it seemed. She hid in a corner watching everyone dance and enjoy themselves.

"These humans do seem unable to control themselves, why, even their King is acting foolish!" Siofra turned around at the voice behind her. Two Thalmor, Elenwen the First Emissary to Skyrim and Ondolemar, had their heads close speaking ill of the inferior races. Siofra felt like speaking up.

"They have shorter lives than you elves, or even us Bretons. And their King just married the love of his life, he should be celebrating." She tutted. Elenwen made a face and left to find better company, but Ondolemar stared at Siofra.

"What?" She hissed.

"I know you, I've been thinking it for a while, but up close, for sure!" He whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the forsworn woman that that Bosmer scout helped escape!" Ondolemar grabbed her arm.

"Ondolemar, it's very rude to assault the guests." Ulfric stepped between the two.

"This is none of your concern, Stormcloak."

"It is my concern, when you are holding up this lovely young woman from dancing." Ulfric took Siofra by her waist and led her away, leaving Ondolemar aghast.

"This is where you thank me for keeping you out of Thalmor custody." Ulfric said, leading to the center of the dance-floor and spinning her.

"He'll just hunt me down like you've been doing." Siofra replied, holding him at a good distance.

"I haven't been hunting you."

"You have: following me late at night? Not endearing."

"I was trying to ask you a question."

"You asked a lot of those." Ulfric winced as Siofra stomped on his foot for emphasis. With an overly aggressive tug, he pulled her out of the dancers and out to a balcony.

"Do you support Talos?" He asked, hand still on her waist. She separated from him, edging back towards the door.

"No, the squabbles of men are not my concern."

"Spoken like a true elf, so you support the Thalmor."

"I support freedom of religion; something I will never see, nor will you while you worry over the Empire's choices, Bear of Markarth." Siofra tapped her fingers on the wall.

"Stop that. And few call me the Bear of Markarth; you really are Forsworn."

"I'm neither my father nor my mother." She scowled and began to leave, but ran into Ondolemar.

"Really? Watch it! I'm small compared to you Nords and Altmer!" She snapped.

"I overheard your conversation..." Ondolemar smiled: a predatory smile.

"Eavesdropped." Ulfric muttered under his breath.

"Not the point; you freely admitted to being the child of a Thalmor agent and a wild woman."

"No, I did not." Siofra crossed her arms.

"He asked if you were Thalmor or Forsworn, you said you are not your parents. Like I said earlier, I thought I knew you. That scout bred his Mer blood with that woman he helped escape." Ondolemar was grinning now.

"Listen here you two. I am not Thalmor, you are atrocious; your beliefs are clouded. I am not Forsworn; I cannot be Forsworn. And I will never follow Talos, Ulfric, you murdered too many for this man made "god"."

Ondolemar was snarling, but wisely left before Siofra became a Thalmor target. She turned on Ulfric now, who had storm-clouds on his face.

"If you are not with us, you are against us." He warned.

"I am with no one, against no one, I am no one".

"Then what do you fight for?"

"Asylum". Siofra barred her teeth and stalked off.

- End Flashback-

"You remember that petty argument?" Ulfric laughed.

"Petty to you, but to me it made you an enemy. As you said, if I'm not with you, I'm against you; but you have no reason to fight me, so I'll take my leave now." Siofra was almost gone from the table before Ulfric spoke again.

"It isn't good you kept your head down all these years, never drawing attention to yourself; you are unknown, you will have no control of what happens to you if you don't take a stand, you never will."

"I might surprise you."

"Do you still fight for the same reason?" Ulfric turned and looked at her.

"No, I fight for asylum and now my enemies' end." She continued to the room and slammed the door. Ulfric turned to Marcurio, who was still bemused.

"I would benefit from having her fight for me."

"She is strong and unwieldy."

"It's that last part that puts her in danger." Ulfric down his remaining mead and made to leave, too, but paused.

"How did you get her to trust you, Imperial?"

"I don't know about trust, at least not totally, but I carry her baggage well."

"Humph, pack-mule."

"Sir, could I ask why you travelled alone?" Ulfric pulled a face; the guilty face of a boy found using his father's axe.

"This is tricky business, one that requires honor, my honor, to be tested." Ulfric left now, leaving Marcurio to drink the night away alone.  
-

i can't decide if I like Ulfric or hate him, but I'm all Forsworn! Next chapter up probably by the end of the week. Find the Star Wars reference...and any others I forgotten its past midnight, I have to go to Tumblr now.


	7. He Was a Good Man

Marcurio woke hungover and under his table. He crawled out and stumbled to the room, where he found Siofra asleep in the corner on the floor. Barbas was rolling around on the bed, obviously bored out of his mind.

"You look awful." Barbas commented, sniggering.

"Shut up, I got left out there, I doubt she'd have let me in here."

"I don't know, she came in here and curled up in that spot. She might have let you come in."

"After last night, I don't think I'd had been safe." Marcurio sat next to Barbas and massaged his temples.

"You shouldn't drink anymore." Came the sleepy yawn of Siofra getting up. She stretched and packed.

"Seriously, stop moving, did Mora give you a time limit?" Marcurio groaned.

"Hircine did, c'mon, let's go." She pulled him off the bed and watched as he stumbled into the wall.  
-

Siofra led them out long before Ulfric left, taking a second to dunk Marcurio in the marsh to clear his hangover; disturbing a beggar man who had been sleeping nearby. Siofra had given him some gold; they belonged to Namria, and marched them three off. He was still soaking when they reached the road fork that would lead them to the tundra in Whiterun Hold.

"What do you think Ulfric's really doing?" Barbas asked. He had heard the whole story with his Daedric doggy ears.

"I don't know, I'm wondering why he was alone." Marcurio replied while stepping around deer poo.

"He wasn't. Remember that beggar this morning? He was in at the bar last night, and I recognize him from the wedding. There've been rumors that Ufric has some secret bodyguard, that was him, he was probably told to watch us carefully." Siofra stated as she bundled up more; the road went through the mountains and was extremely chilly.  
-

They pushed on past Whiterun and into Riverwood. Siofra and Marcurio slogged into the town, not even bothering with the inn, and found a nook between a house and one of the guard walls to curl up in. Siofra lay with her back to Marcurio; Marcurio was cuddled with Barbas for warmth.

"Siofra, the moon is nearly full." Marcurio whispered.

"We have another week for sure..."

"She's asleep, Marcurio." Barbas breathed. Marcurio nodded and tried to sleep himself. He was exhausted running everywhere for the Daedra, and Siofra had to do this, she had to! He felt sorry for her, for being trapped by circumstances beyond control.  
-

They woke early and travelled to Lakeview by midday, settling in for the time being.

"Siofra, a courier dropped this off a while ago." Rayya handed Siofra a flyer.

"Mythic Dawn museum in Dawnstar? That sounds bad." Siofra considered the flyer then put it in her pocket.

"Lucia and Alesan have settled in well, I've rather taken to being a mother." Rayya said, motioning to two children Marcurio hadn't seen before. They waved and Lucia gave Siofra some nightshade.

"Thank you, sister."  
-

"Where is Bloated Man's Grotto?" Marcurio asked later. He was sitting on the deck, drinking.

"On the other side of the mountain." Siofra pointed to the mountains across Lake Illinalta.

"How will we get there? We'd have to go back into Whiterun!"

"There's a pass in the mountains, we'll take a boat across and go through there; it comes out right above the Grotto."  
-

Secunda was full and splashed a deep crimson- the bloodmoon was rising. Marcurio and Siofra rowed the boat across the lake, the night air deathly still.

"Siofra, I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"Werewolves." Marcurio's red face was visible even in the dark.

"I brought a sword made of silver, it'll help." Siofra replied. The boat bumped the lakeside and they climbed out. Barbas snuffled at the ground, barked, then ran off with the humans close behind.

Inside the Grotto, they were met with a grisly scene. Several bodies were strewn about, blood pooling or long dried up.

"Ah, this one too heard the call of the Bloodmoon." A Khajiit coughed. He was sitting so still he looked like one of the dead. "Wounds are from the beast, he is strong, be careful...uhh." The Khajiit died suddenly, his wounds taking their toll. Siofra strode past the dead and down a forested path.

"We should bury them if we get out alive." Marcurio suggested.

"They knew the risks, we owe them nothing." Marcurio felt guilty then, guilty for the dead, but he focused on the werewolf.

"I know you, you are the one the ring has bonded to." A Nordic voice wafted over them. Marcurio looked up and saw the hulking form of the werewolf on a rock formation. "Please, just leave, I'm trying to stay away from people, I can live here now."

"Now, Sia?" Marcurio whispered. It was a sign of deep thought that Siofra didn't snap at Marcurio for shortening her name.

"Sinding, let us help you clear out these other hunters." She finally said.

"You'd do that? Thank you." The werewolf disappeared below the rock but the other three quickly hopped up some stone stairs and found him again.

All four set out; quietly moving through the underbrush and ambushing the first of the hunters. Marcurio winced each time Sinding slashed and tore apart a hunter. With a jolt he realized that Sinding was probably the werewolf that killed his former employer; how many others roamed around Falkreath Hold?

When the rest of the hunters were dead, Sinding turned to them and seemed to smile.

"Thank you again. I will stay here, away from everyone." He stomped past them, his musky odor thickening. Siofra drew the silver sword quietly and dogged Sinding's steps for a few seconds, them struck. The blade went into the beast's shoulder and out the other side. But Sinding didn't die.

Sinding howled in pain and threw Siofra to the side.

Marcurio drew the Rueful Axe in time to beat Sinding off Siofra, the Axe cutting into a furry forearm and severing it. Barbas attacked from behind as well; jumping on Sinding's back and biting at the wounded shoulder.

Marcurio felt a surge of adrenaline and swung the Axe again; this time removing Sinding's head. The corpse fell to the ground next to Marcurio, twitching slightly. The Imperial breathed heavily, trying not to look at the wolf's head a his feet. Instead he looked over Siofra; who was sitting up and holding her stomach. A slight glow around her hand let him know she had cast a Courage spell on him; and just in time.

"_Well done, hunters. You mixed up the Hunt by helping the prey, then turned on him. I'm impressed. Skin Sinding and I will reward you_." Another Aspect of Hircine had appeared; a skinny, pale Nord with strange blue markings on his skin.

"I'll do it." Siofra crawled over to the corpse and begin skinning it. When she'd finished, there was a flash of light and the skin became armor.

"_The Savior's Hide; and seeing as you both helped, the magic will let either of you wear it: but it's much more flattering on women." The Aspect winked at Siofra_. "The Ring's curse is also lifted, though I don't see you using it any time soon." The Aspect faded away, leaving the three sitting alone among the death.  
-

"Well, Barbas, I guess this is good-bye." Marcurio was hugging Barbas. He'd actually liked the Daedra; he would miss their jokes. Siofra petted Barbas on the head and scratched behind his ears.

"Well, mutt, time to go...feel free to visit." She smiled gently. They were standing in front of the Shrine of Clavicus Vile, readying themselves to part.

"Vile, we've returned." Siofra said softly.

"_About time! Now, I have one final request...Kill Barbas with the Axe and you an keep it_!"

They all stood there, Barbas whined softly.

"I wouldn't even if I could actually use the Axe." She replied. The Axe and Barbas both disappeared, leaving a Masque in Siofra's hands. Next to Vile was now a stone dog, Barbas.

"_Here's my Masque. I guess I'm more powerful with Barbas and the Axe..."_

"_Yeah, thanks you guys_!" With a lingering bark the voices receded. Siofra looked at Marcirio; his face a little down.

"Daedra never really leave us alone; he'll be able to watch us for the rest of our lives." She patted his shoulder.

"_Damn right I will! I'll visit again and again until you two figure out your feelings!_" That was truly the last they heard from Barbas for a long time.  
-

"Where to now?" Marcurio asked. They were back at Lakeview, eating in the cellar.

"I'm thinking of going to Dawnstar to check this Mythic Dawn museum; I think it'll lead me to Mehrunes Dagon."

"I wouldn't mess with him."

"I have to: seven Princes out of seventeen; including Mora." Siofra put her head down on the table, resting for once.

"Fine, I'll come with you."

"I was assuming you would, I wasn't begging." She smirked at him.  
-

It was in Whiterun where they heard the news.

"Torygg is dead?" Siofra gasped. They were in the Bannered Mare, watching Hulda weep softly. The atmosphere, usually warm and friendly, was dark. The fire was smoldering, no one could coax any flames from the coals. The bard Mikael was strumming halfheartedly his lute.

"Ulfric Stormcloak murdered him! Shouted him apart! Apparently he once studied with the Greybeards up at High Hrothgar; learning the Way of the Voice."

"Torygg was a good man..." Siofra muttered. Ulfric would pay, she'd make sure of it. Marcurio pulled Siofra away from the haggard Hulda.

"That's what he was planning on doing when we saw him in Morthal." Marcurio muttered.

"Why? Torygg looked up to Ulfric, surely Ulfric knew that."  
-

'_Dawnstar is still snowy'_, Siofra sighed. The long trek was depressing, especially after the news of Torygg's death

"Fucking snow..."

"Cheer up, we're about to look for an extremely powerful and dangerous Daedric Prince." Marcurio shuffled next to her, both making their way to the museum. It was a house at the end of Dawnstar; alone but well kept.

"Your ancestors wouldn't want this, Silus!"

"Why should I hide from it? This is my family's legacy!"

"It's the past! Dead oaths on dead lips. Let it stay there."

"The museum is opening, Madena."

A man and woman were arguing on the front porch, the woman leaving soon after.

"Ah, guests, come in, come in! I am Silus Vesuius, curator of the Mythic Dawn museum." The "museum" was four display cases on the other side of Silus's home. Siofra inspected the first case. It held a set of clothing that she assumed was the Mythic Dawn outfit, Silus was also wearing it. He chatted away in the background, explaining the items as they went.

The next case was a page from the Mysterium Xarxes, tattered. After that were four books, but it was the last case that held the treasure.

"That's the scabbard of Mehrunes' Razor!" She exclaimed.

"Yes it is. If only I could find the other three pieces, then I could truly have a museum!" Silus laughed.

"I'll find the pieces." Siofra offered, Marcurio surprised at her offering help.

"You would? Thank you! Here, I have notes on where the other pieces are!" He handed her a tattered journal and shooed them out the door.

"Where do we have to go?" Marcurio asked. Siofra skimmed the pages of the journal, her face falling suddenly.

"The Reach, we need to go to the Reach for the pommel." She tossed the journal to the ground in disgust. As she stomped off, Marcurio picked up the woebegone book and dusted it off, reading it as he followed her.

"We can get the pieces from Morthal and Cracked Tusk Keep, then figure something out." He told her, catching up past the Inn.

"Fine, but I'm not going into the Reach... I know where Cracked Tusk Keep is, Siddgeir keeps wanting me to wipe them out."

"Why haven't you?"

"Because they never attacked anyone from Falkreath, he just wanted to tie up loose ends in his deals."  
-

They reached Morthal that night, hunting Jorgen down outside at the mill.

"Excuse me..." Siofra had her hood off, using her charms, "I need the hilt of Mehrunes' Razor." She smiled. Jorgen looked at her, his head swimming. He managed to keep some sense about him.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" He claimed. Siofra smiled more.

"You won't miss it, I promise." She purred.

"Alright, fine." He caved in, "Here's my key. It's in the chest by the bed, just take it."

Siofra sauntered off, pulling her hood back on. Marcurio watched her enter the house and come back out a minute later.

"Got it." She whispered.  
-

The trip to Falkreath was uneventful, but Siofra and Marcurio had gotten into a fight about the Reach.

"We won't be anywhere near Druadach, or Markarth!" Marcurio begged. "It's a straight shot from Cracked Tusk to Dead Crone Rock!"

"I'm not taking the chance! You outsiders may see the Forsworn as small groups, but in reality, they are an army waiting for a chance; they have spies in the towns and cities, anyone could recognize me!"

"It's just one group!"

"Even if I was Forsworn, they would still kill us if we tried to take the pommel; Drascua is a Hagraven and they guard their treasures to the death."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Meeting someone who knows me before we get there or after; weakening the Forsworn; Drascua..."  
-

Outside Cracked Tusk Keep they crouched in the woods nearby; Siofra carefully aiming at the Orsimer guards. Marcurio kept watch in the dying daylight; attempting to keep an eye out for predators. The twang of the bowstring, a distant thud, the cries of the fallen Orc's comrades. Siofra picked them off one by one, waiting to see if more appeared and when they didn't, both crept forward and around the side of the old keep.

"This leads to the cellar, I don't feel like fighting a horde of Orcs, so we get in, get out, and watch my back." She picked the lock silently and they slipped inside.

"Should I take some of these potions?" Marcurio asked. Siofra nodded, working at unlocking a grille over a button. The liberated button opened some cells and they proceeded forward into the old dungeons. At the end of the corridor Siofra stopped and checked the ground.

"Pull that lever." Marcurio obliged and jumped back as poison darts sprayed from the walls leaving the tripwires useless. They could see the shards now, sitting on a podium. Siofra was about to reach for them but stopped again.

"Booby-trapped?"

"Pressure plate...okay, on the count of three dive sideways. Ready?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" _Snatch! Choo choo choo choo choo choo choo!_

They ducked in time, more darts sailing over their heads.

Outside they ran off into the night, adrenaline pumping.

"Sneaking around is pretty fun!" Marcurio laughed.

"Get good enough and no one will ever see you or feel you lift valuables right off them."

"You can pickpocket?"

"It was a pastime as a kid, no one played with me, so my revenge was taking things off them, but they were always returned soon after, just maybe not back where they expected." Siofra stepped out onto the main road first, but it was Marcurio who saw the humanoid shape running towards them with an arm raised, and Marcurio who blasted the figure with lighting, sending the person flying back several feet.

"Got them!"

The person turned out to be a Dunmer, deceased now. A few feet from him was a mace, covered in the darkness of blood.

"What did he want?" Marcurio asked. Siofra rifled through the dead's clothes, pulling out some gold and a book from his bag.

"Boethiah's Proving?"

"It's the sacred text of Boethiah's followers." Siofra skimmed pages.

"Do you have it?"

"No, I don't worship Boethiah exclusively, and it's not exactly legal to have this book." Siofra snapped it shut and put it into her already full bag.

"Where should we go? The Reach or Boethiah?"

"Just to Dead Crone, then back, presumably to the east. The Dunmer tend to stay near the Morrowind Border that's why there are so many in Windhelm and why the Shrine of Azura is in Winterhold...I'd assume Boethiah's shrine is somewhere near Windhelm based on rumors I've heard." Siofra checked the sky and headed west.

"Why haven't you looked for it before now?"

"You have to understand, Daedric followers, we're a little aggressive, and the Daedra have enemies within the other Princes, surely you knew that?"

"That's basically what they told us at the College of Winterhold."

"Oh, you went there?" Siofra sounded genuinely surprised, making Marcurio more than wary. She was chatty...

"Yes, I'll tell you my life story when we rest, which should be soon, it's very dark now." They could see Lake Illinalta in the distance, the moons reflecting brightly on the water.

"Not that I asked for it, but anyway, if another Prince's worshipper shows up to another's Shrine, or if you're me and you've killed off their allies or helped their enemy, we kill each other. Boethiah is supposedly allied with the Temple of Stendarr, which the Vigilants seem to forget often enough, and I've killed more than enough of those."

"So, approach with caution?"

"Lots...let's go up the Hunter's Rest, it's a cabin up a hill a ways."

"What about that mill?" Marcurio started walking over a bridge to the low stone building.

"Marcurio, they're vampires." Siofra said flatly. Marcurio swung around and followed her.

"How'd you know?"

"Orange eyes, bat faces, and a shed filled with people parts."  
-

Marcurio hardly noticed the transition from Falkreath to the Reach. Sure, Siofra was jumpy, checking their surroundings every second, but it wasn't clear until they walked along a cliff, the rock face just falling away into a canyon to their right, and continuing up above them to the left.

"Whoa, would you look at that!" Marcurio exclaimed. The sun, not high in the sky just yet, had barely warmed the earth, half the canyon still in shadow but slowly filling with mist. The mist rolled off the mountains and filled up the basin slowly, a chill settling on them as it rose faster than any mist Marcurio had seen before.

"The weather here can change in a moment, the mountains block heat for most the day then suddenly it's sweltering and the rain is pouring down on you or the mist is surrounding you, freezing your skin and disorienting travelers." Siofra was looking up at the cliff tops.

"What are you looking for?"

"Reachwind Eyrie, when we see it, we need to get up to it and head west more."

The Eyrie slowly rose into sight, an ancient Dwemer tower, another hour later. Marcurio was amazed no Forsworn had appeared, but he didn't dwell on it much, no use worrying about it until they appeared. Siofra on the other-hand was planning a route that would give them cover as they scaled the rock wall. She knew that on misty mornings like this, Forsworn would creep along the ledges and ambush people while they couldn't see.

"Marcurio, follow me exactly, and if you see something move in the mist, let me know, once it clears we loose cover." Siofra began to trek up a steep slope, little rocks tumbling away under her feet. Marcurio swallowed and prepared for what must be terrain as harsh as the glaciers and ice canyons of Winterhold.  
-

The Nordic style Dead Crone Rock stuck out of the green hills like a Man among Mer. Marcurio hid with Siofra behind some rocks, grateful for a rest from climbing and bears and saber cats. He'd also had his first experience with the Forsworn as several f them had jumped out seemingly from nowhere and blasted magic, fired arrows, and duel-wielded at them. After making it through alive, Siofra explained that the Forsworn would choose hiding spots and camp for days, camouflaging and setting traps.

"It's how camps start, they choose someplace secluded, a barrow or ruin, or even out in the open. Then the tents they set up blend in with the rocks and dirt. A good give away is several roaming goats, usually more than three, or only one, and bone chains."

Siofra was now watching the shapes of Forsworn move along stone walkways. The sun was moving west, a disadvantage for them.

"We'll need to climb again, when its dark."

"We'll die!" Marcurio hissed.

"No, just stay calm."  
-

As the sun set, they inched towards the mountain, constantly checking for danger. Siofra clambered up the rock, making her way towards an old tower. The going was slow and both were thoroughly spent when they reached the tower. Leaning between mountain and stone, Siofra notched an arrow and took out a watchman on a walkway below.

"What are you doing?" Marcurio whispered, trying to hide as several Fosrworn rushed to where the man had tumbled from the walkway. Siofra picked them off too, relying on the light of their magic.

"They can't reach us up here, and archers won't be based on the ground, but that walkway we see there. I can get rid of them, you go up further and take out anyone who heads this way."

Person by person, the Forsworn were killed by the zing of an arrow or a blast of fire. They scattered, finally realizing that the attacks came from above, helped by the fire bolts lighting up the night. Distantly, Siofra could hear a woman shrieking hysterically about "They're killing my man-things!" And "Find the nibbles!"

Eventually things quieted down, leaving Marcurio and Siofra to sneak over the tower and to a large outcropping. Two large men were arguing with a Hagraven, pointing in the two attackers' direction. Suddenly they rushed towards Siofra and Marcurio. Siofra summoned a storm Antronach, casting fire at the advancing figures.

The two men revealed themselves to be Briarhearts when the opening in their chest was lit up by the flames. Marcurio narrowly dodged the explosion for the Hagraven's fireball, returning the favor while the Antronach backed him. Siofra was left dodging Briarhearts, not an easy task. She ran between some stone markers only to have the soul gems placed on top blast fire at her and her pursuers, catching one Briarheart and felling him. The other caught up to Siofra but she was already slashing at him with her dagger. She got close enough to reach into the chest cavity and grasp the briarheart. The Forsworn yelled in pain as she wrenched at the heart and slashed at the leather straps holding it in place.

The briarheart came free, killing the man instantly. Marcurio was still exchanging magic with Drascua as Siofra threw off the body of the Briarheart. She grabbed Drascua by the neck trying to stab the Hagraven.

"No! You will not take my eye!" Drascua screamed, clawing at Siofra's arms. It took one gurgling stab to the throat to end Drascua. The old hag dropped to the ground.

"You okay? You got a little reckless..." Marcurio put a hand on Siofra's shoulder.

"Yeah, I hate Briarhearts, you have to kill them fast." Siofra searched Drascua, ripping off some feathers and claws, but no pommel.

"What did she say about taking her eye?" Siofra froze, then began digging at Drascua's eye-socket. With a pop, the smooth black pommel was released from Drascua.

"Gross...back to Dawnstar I guess."

I had fun with this chapter :3

Back to Dawnstar and on to to their adventures, the dragonborn comes soon!


	8. There's an Immortal Playing With Us

long, a fluffy chapter; we near the long thieves guild quests (in which many a small detail will be skipped) and will emerge with Sanguine and soon after, the Forsworn and Reach Daedric quests.

* * *

Silus was ecstatic when they returned; but he quickly became angry when he realized he couldn't fix the razor.

"We must go to Mehrune's shrine and ask for his help." Silus shouted, already heading out the door. Siofra and Marcurio ran behind him, following him out of Dawnstar and along the road to Morthal. Silus never stopped, they fled from danger, never fighting, and sprinted up a mountain past the Hall of the Vigilant.

"I'm glad you don't run around like this." Marcurio heaved at the top of a mountain. Siofra could taste blood from running for so long, but they were here. Silus laid the pieces out on a stone altar at the feet of Mehrune's statue; a depiction of him as a four armed demon resting on the mountain itself, a door between his legs.

Silus stood at the altar for a moment, concentrating on the pieces. He suddenly spun around and glared at Siofra.

"Dagon is asking for you." He spat. Siofra walked over to the alter and waited, messing with the bandages over the Hagraven claw marks on her upper arms.

"_Finally, Mora's little pawn. Now, how to gain my favor...well, I do enjoy destruction, but you can't destroy the world; not yet anyway, so, kill Silus instead, he soils the name of the Mythic Dawn; even if they were a little misguided! Kill him and I'll fix the Razor and you will have my favor_."

Siofra glanced at Silus, drawing her dagger. She moved slowly, turning to face him, then struck, slashing at his chest. Silus staggered back, clutching at a bleeding sternum. He tried to summon something, but Siofra got there first. Silus dropped to the ground, blood standing the snow. Marcurio blinked.

"That was fast."

"I've practiced." Siofra returned to the alter, watching as the Razor mended itself. As it fell into Siofra's hand two portals to Oblivion appeared.

"_One final test for you, my champion_!" Dagon cried as two Dremora Churls stepped out of the purple mists, raising their great-swords; eyes black against red face-paint, white horns growing out their heads.

Siofra staggered back, blasting fire at one Dremora, Marcurio taking the other. Ducking and weaving; dodging more than attacking, Siofra was finally able to stick her dagger into the back of the Dremora's neck, severing its spine and killing it. She quickly turned her attention to the other Dremora, trying to sneak attack it, but missing and instead being sent flying by a grab and throw.

Siofra slid through the snow, almost over the edge of the mountain, but scrabbled up. Marcurio was running out of magicka; backed against one of Dagon's stone legs. Marcurio sent lightning at it as Siofra leapt onto its back and cut its throat. The dead weight of the Dremora fell back onto Siofra.

"Marcurio, roll it off me." When she was free, Siofra set about looting the corpses. She took gold and some jewelery off of Silus; collecting the Mythic Dawn paraphernalia as well. She took the hearts of the Dremora, finding a key on one of them.

"That'll go to the door..." Marcurio plucked the key from her fingers and unlocked the old iron doors of the shrine. They entered a Nordic style ruin, a short walk later entering a treasure room. There, another Churl and a warlock set upon them. Siofra took on the warlock, using Mehrune's Razor. Marcurio was doing dismally against the Churl.

The Dremora quickly overpowered the Imperial, slashing with its great-sword across Marcurio's chest. Blood erupted from the wound along with flames from the sword's fire enchantment. Marcurio landed in a snow pile near the entrance, rolling onto his stomach and laying prone, the flames extinguished by the icy cold. The Dremora stood ready to finish Marcurio when Siofra attacked.

She had heard Marurio's scream of pain as he was felled and rage had boiled up in her. The next hit with the Razor seemed to suck the life from the warlock. Before it hit the ground dead, Siofra was at the Churl, praying for a similar action...and she got it. The Dremora bellowed as it died, but Siofra paid no mind.

She flipped Marcurio over carefully, fearfully aware of the large amount blood everywhere. His face was ashen, eyes barely open, and a deep wound ran from his right shoulder to left hip, his weak heartbeat pumping the remains of his blood onto Siofra. Siofra stared for a moment, heart beating wildly in her throat.

"No, you're too useful! I- I can't lose you yet!" She growled to herself. She called up the remains of her magic and cast Restoration spells on him. The damaged tissue knit itself together from the inside, but not enough before she was out of magic. She turned to their bags, tearing the contents apart until she found the blue and red bottles of blood, health, and magic restoratives she'd hoped were in there.

Sucking down the contents of a blue bottle, she cast more healing spells. The skin burned from the sword went from blistered and raw to shiny and a painful red; the deep gash healing from corner to corner, but still plenty left open. It was a slow going. Alternately pouring one of three red bottles down Marcurio's throat; guzzling the last blue bottle, and healing, Siofra breathed a sigh of relief when his breathing went from a death rattle to shallow and labored, but alive.

Siofra tipped the second red bottle's contents into Marcurio's mouth hoping to restore some more lost blood, then stripped his ruined top off.

"Uuughh." He groaned, fingers twitching a bit.

"Hey, shh, don't move." She shredded the burnt fabric, wrapping the strips around his torso, doing the same with her cloak. When he was bandaged, she put the Mythic Dawn robes on him, then slowly dragged him from the snow drift to the stone floor of the ruin.

Putting a pack under his head and dragging a lit brazier of coals over for warmth, Siofra set up a camp.

"Thanks..." Marcurio gasped, reaching a hand over to Siofra. She took it and placed it over his chest.

"Don't all asleep yet, you might not wake up." She replied, frowning, she had to keep him awake. "Tell me about yourself." She was finally taking a good look at him, his dark brown hair falling out if its ponytail, goatee threatening to turn into a beard. Brown eyes looked dazedly at her, unfocused but understanding.

"You know I was born into a wealthy family. My father was, still is, a top merchant for the East Empire Trading Company, and around the time you were murdering your parents, I had just enrolled in the Mage's Guild for adventure. It was partly because I wanted out of the politics of the Company; though the Guild had just as much. After a few months I travelled to Winterhold and joined the College; the first time I'd ever been out of Cyrodiil."

He started to drift off so Siofra dug around again, retrieving a green vail and giving a few drops to him, but not so much as to make his heart over active and make him bleed out again. After some more coughing he continued his wheezing story.

"I stayed there for four years, I spent the time helping excavate Saarthal, an ancient Atmoran city. It was dangerous at first, no one had been down there in centuries; I spent hours each day tripping traps, often barely getting out of the way in time."

"Eventually we reached a dead end, nowhere else to go, and the politics caught up with me. I left and wandered down to Riften; rented some space at the Bee and Barb: I guess it's probably been rented out again...I got hired by the Thieves Guild to help break into a Nordic Ruin; Snow Veil Sanctum. I was an expert in Nordic history at that point I guess." He tried to laugh but there was too much pain. Siofra got up and found an ancient cup, scooping snow up and melting it for water. After drinking some, Marcurio went on.

"The Thieves had me help them avoid the traps; we went about halfway when they found a claw figurine of some sort; they sent me away after that, Guild members only then I guess. I've been doing protection and scholarly details for them; then I advertised myself as a spellsword for some extra gold." He grimaced and lay there.

'_He shouldn't even be alive; some Deadric joke that he's being kept alive_." Siofra thought darkly, giving him more stamina potion.  
-

They got through the night and when dawn came, Siofra helped Marcurio stand and limp out of the shrine. Marcurio leaned on Siofra as they trudged back down the mountian and trying not to reopen the wound. Siofra was just hoping that they would reach Morthal before nightfall.

"We need to get to an apothecary, I can keep healing you, but you need more."

"If we can get down to Riften I know a very good alchemist who can help." Marcurio grunted as they stepped onto the main road. It had taken forever to get there, moving carefully on the slippery slope and avoiding the Hall of the Vigilant. After being on the road for another hour they heard distant hooves.

Siofra looked backwards and saw a cart nearing them.

"There's an immortal playing with us." She flagged the cart down, the driver stopping the horse.

"You guys need a ride?"  
-

The ride took three days; a stop in Morthal to drop the other cart members off and to buy some more potions then to Riften. The sky was heavy and dark as Riften came into view and rain was gently falling into a mist when the two of them limped to the gates.

"Hold on, you have to pay the toll to enter the city." One of the guards had stepped forward and barred their way.

"Shut up, Bjer; I know its a shakedown." Marcurio snapped at the guard.

"Oh, Marcurio, didn't recognize you next to this lovely young lady." The guard switched from gruff to suggestive in a moment.

"Fuck off, let us in now." Marcurio made Siofra push past Bjer. In the city the rain poured down hard; the pooling water had a oily look to it.

"Go to the inn, right in the center of town..." The inn was mostly empty this time of day, only the Argonian proprietors there.

"Oh, hello...Marcurio? We thought something ate you!" The male Argonian propped his broom against the wall and helped support Marcurio, leading him over to a bench.

"Or that maybe you'd gotten a wife and moved out." The gravely voice of the barkeep made the men laugh.

"Keerava, Talen-Jei, I'm sorry, but I'm here to stay for now." Marcurio chuckled then coughed.

"Hmm what's wrong?" Talen-Jei asked, watching Marcurio hold his chest. The wound seemed to have opened and blood was seeping through to his robes.

"Oh dear, we need either Elgrim or Ingun..." Keerava dashed out the door; Talen-Jei rustling up more bandages. Siofra made Marcurio lay back, opening the robe up.

"Why did you decide to help?" He whispered hoarsely.

"You're useful, I couldn't have gotten half these tasks done without your help; besides, who else would drag me into the Reach?" She laughed dryly.

"So I'm your friend?"

"You're my colleague; friends are dangers..." Keerava returned with an old Imperial man and a young Nord woman. Both inspected Marcurio, testing pain levels and general health for half an hour. Finally the old man, Elgrim, left to fix up some potions.

"He'll be fine, just bed rest and make sure he takes the medicine." Ingun told Talen-jei. Siofra stood to the side alone, feeling depressed. She, for some reason, missed the weight of Marcurio's arm around her shoulders, and watching the two Argonians care for him was painful.

"Okay, let's get you down to bed..."

"I'll take him." Siofra offered as Marcurio was helped up. She led him to the cellar and to an straw bed in a corner.

"Need anything?" She muttered.

"A good night kiss would be nice." He winked at her, receiving a punch to the shoulder. "I'm kidding, just an extra blanket...They won't mind if you stay here, you know."

Siofra tossed him the blanket from a wardrobe and spread it out.

"I really should go, I have powerful beings to please..."

"Hey, you said it yourself, you couldn't have done half of it alone. Sure you can sneak around and take things without being noticed, but sometimes you're going to have to fight, better to fight with something more than a little dagger."

"I'm a good Mage, Marcurio!"

"Yeah, well, what if you have to go back into the Reach; I know you can't do it alone...three weeks I'll need to heal up, you can wait that long and I'll come with you, free of charge again." He smiled up at her, begging.

"Fine..."  
-

Siofra spent the day exploring Riften. For all her time spent wandering around Skyrim, she'd never stepped foot in the place. Her first impression was that everyone was unfriendly, but after bumping into a large Nord woman, Mjol the Lioness she said her name was, and listening to her rant about the so called "Thieves' Guild", Siofra realized that everyone here worked for their own ends.

She waited around the market until the stalls actually opened, buying a hood from a Dunmer and selling some gems to anther Argonian. The whole time, a feeling of being watched prickled the back of Siofra's neck, but everytime she looked around, no one was looking at her. She suspected another Nord, a red-head who had winked at her once during a check. She gave some gold to two beggars and felt the boredom sinking in; being confined to a city was too much.

Around midday she returned to the Bee and Barb to check on Marcurio, who was fast asleep, and to eat lunch.

"Thank you for bringing him home safe." Keerava said, wiping down the bar.

"I owe him."

"Even so, please stick around for him. He's been here a few years, showed up like a lost puppy and stuck around. He's very helpful, he helped Talen-Jei get flawless amethysts so Talen could propose to me." Keerava chuckled, showing off a beautiful silver ring with three shining amethysts in the band.

"After that, I think he took us as a second set of parents; I have always tried to keep him from drinking too much, and he's good breaking up bar fights. His real mother still writes him; that reminds me I have a few letters from her for when he wakes up! She'll send him money but he always turns it down, gives it to us instead. Sure, he's a bit of a womanizer and he's been arrested for some Thieves' Guild business, but he's good to us..."  
-

After lunch, Siofra went back outside, bored out of her mind. She almost wished for Ulfric to show up when, speak of the devil, several Stormcloaks marched in, Ulfric himself leading them. Siofra, standing near the Nordic merchant, quickly turned and faced the red-head, hiding her face.

"You've gotten yourself in a tiff with old Stormcloak, I see, Lass." The man laughed.

"We agree to disagree." She muttered, waiting until the procession had passed.

"Hmph, probably discussing Laila's side in this conflict he's started, maybe he'll kill her, too, makes my job of becoming Jarl easier..." An older woman discussed with a man; Maven Black-Briar and her son Hemming from the sound of it; Ingun had warned Siofra about her grandmother.

"Damn Stormcloak, starts a civil war when we already have to deal with the Thalmor trying to sink their claws into Skyrim." The Nord growled, the blue-shrouded soldiers finally gone. "So, I can tell from the look of you, Lass, that none of your gold is come by...legally."

"My wealth is none of your business!" Siofra hissed, backing away now.

"That's where you're wrong. Name's Brynjolf; and wealth is my business."

"Thieves' Guild, right?"

"Maybe, but all you need to know right now is that I could use you Lass, and from there maybe a partnership could be formed; you interested?"

Siofra thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Sure, I'm bored; maybe this'll be fun."

"Excellent; now, I need you to steal the ring from Madesi's strongbox, and while I distract this lot, you slip the ring into Brand-Shei's pocket. Got it?"

"Yeah, and I know better than to ask why..."

"Good, now here we go!" Siofra strode off, standing near Madesi's stall as Brynjolf called out the the square.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a great offer for you all t'day! Gather 'round, gather 'round!" Madesi walked over to Brynjolf's stall with everyone else, leaving Siofra free to duck behind his stall; check for any watchers, and pick the sliding door's lock. The strongbox had a harder lock, but she quickly handled it, emptying its contents. She slid out along the wall, creeping over to Brand-Shei. The Dunmer was sitting on some crates; protecting Siofra from anyone's wandering eyes. Careful to not move too fast, Siofra found a pocket and lifted it open slightly, pushing the ring in gently, then pulling her hands away and retreating back.

She stood up; looking pointedly at Brynjolf who had seen her stand. He began to wrap up his sales pitch and everyone returned to their lives.

"You got it?" He asked as she came over, pretending to be interested in whatever he had been selling.

"Yep, and some loot to spare..."

"Good, now we wait." A few minutes later Madesi, putting some coin away, discovered his stone goods.

"Help! Thief!" He yelled. Guards swarmed over, turning out everyone's pockets. Siofra had stashed the other stolen goods under her armor; the leather concealing any bump or lump; so when she turned out her pockets they found only her few coins. When they reached Brand-Shei the ring was discovered and the Mer arrested.

"Good job, Lass. I was right, you could be an asset to my outfit; just come down to the Ragged Flagon in the Ratway and we'll talk."

"It's a date." Siofra smirked. She could have fun with this; besides she'd read that the Thieves' Guild might have a connection with Nocturnal.

* * *

so it begins...


	9. Some Fun

"What? No, you can't seriously be thinking of going down there!" Marcurio was expressing his displeasure with Siofra's "date".

"And you'll stop me how?"

"I don't know! Just, errrgh, be careful I guess..."

"Good. Now eat what soup you haven't spilled everywhere and take the medicine." She picked up a bowl, spooning more soup into his mouth.

"The Thieves' Guild is down in the Ratway, Siofra, you don't want to be there at night."

"I'm going, Nocturnal might be connected to them and I'll die of boredom here, I can hardly play nursemaid; Keerava does fine and that Svana girl who was in here when I came down seemed eager to help." Siofra scowled a bit; the girl seemed to know a thing or two about the Dibellan Arts.

"Oh come on, she was just saying hello, besides, Brynjolf and Delvin are some of the biggest womanizers ever."

"Good thing I've never planned on getting in bed with anyone..." Siofra put the bowl down, blushing and rubbing the tip of her nose.

"You've never done anything?" Marcurio snickered.

"I mean, men have tried, but, oh shut up! You, according to Keerava and from what I saw with Svana, are hardly any better."

"Hey! I never tried anything with you; you probably would have killed me..."

She stood up abruptly, her chair falling back, and stormed out. Marcurio stopped laughing, hoping that he hadn't run her off.

Siofra left the inn and descended below the walkways. The beggars had pointed to the entrance to the Ratway out and she headed there now. Inside was pitch black darkness; she accidentally kicked something at the top of some stairs. A door opened somewhere ahead so Siofra drew her bow and hid. Two men started arguing:

"I dunno, Drahff. They'd skin us alive if they knew we were doin' this."

"Why are you always acting like such a big baby? I've gotten us this far."

"This far? We're livin' in a sewer. You said we'd have a house as big as the Black-Briars' by now."

"You worry about bashing people's heads in, I'll worry about the Guild. Okay?"

"Okay, okay."

"I'm going to check the entrance to the Ratway. Be right back."

Heavy footsteps echoed towards Siofra; she notched an arrow, watching as a man walked between two alcoves; one of which she was hiding in. He looked around and turned back; greeted with an arrow to the face. He fell loudly; with a grunt and a thud.

"Drahff?" Siofra notched another arrow and stepped out of the shadows; firing into the other man's forehead. She stepped over the body and continued deeper. Soon she reached a raised bridge, the only other way was down. Jumping from the ledge; Siofra found her way blocked by a locked gate to her left.

"I don't want to deal with that now..." She grumbled, deciding to follow another, unblocked path. She reached a wooden door, opening it; hearing the telltale click of a trap, and leapt back in time to avoid being skewered. The next room, a Skeever popped its head out, trying to take a run at her; but arrows are quicker.

"What was that?" Someone called from another door. A dirty beggar ran out; fists raised and took a swing at her. Again; another arrow found its mark. Siofra took the gloves the man had been wearing; enchanted with something she'd never seen before. Navigating between bear traps and a pressure plate, Siofra reached an underground garden; a makeshift kitchen beyond.

There was a woman standing at a table, oblivious to Siofra.

"Hello..." Siofra whispered.

"Wha-! Oh, who are you? Never mind, shouldn't have come down here!" The woman lunged at Siofra; swinging a dagger pathetically. Siofra unsheathed the Razor; her new preferred weapon, and stabbed the woman.

"Honestly, I pity you all for living down here; even more so for attacking me." She looked around, finding a lever to lower the bridge and finally the entrance to the Ragged Flagon.

"Bryn, you sure she's gonna show up? It's been hours since the job; besides, no one's been able to get here when you send them." It was another man; Siofra could see a group of people gathered around a bar.

"Trust me, this one...this one has something." Brynjolf was standing facing towards Siofra as she walked in, all the others faced away. "See, look, this one made it."

Everyone turned towards her, one woman looking her up and down then frowning.

"Doesn't look like much..."

"She's good, Vex. Come here, lass. I got another job for you then we can truly make you part of the Guild."

"Will I get a cut? I don't do trouble without compensation."

"Of course, sharp little girl, aren't you? Anyway, I need you to collect from some people; they're late on loans. Now, the money isn't as important as letting people know the Thieve's Guild shouldn't be messed with."  
-

"Oh, welcome to the Pawned Prawn, we're closing..." Bersi stopped talking; the silent girl in his doorway chilling him for a second.

"Bersi? You owe the Guild some coin..."

"Bah! You're outfit can't get anything from me; you don't have power here anymore!"

"Oh? Hmm..." Siofra looked around and saw a large Dwemer vase; it looked expensive. She started pushing it towards the edge of the counter.

"No! Please no!"

"Give me the money..." Siofra tipped it over, catching it by the handle when Bersi started throwing coins on the counter. "Good."  
-

"Oh, it's you..." Svana grumbled when Siofra opened the door to Haelga's Bunkhouse. Ignoring her, Siofra walked over and plucked up a statue of Dibella.

"You're in the wrong place if you're looking for a bed." Haelga walked out of her room, followed by a half-dressed Nord; one of the guards judging by his uniform.

"I have a place," Siofra lifted the statue, "Besides, I'm here for the coin you owe, and if I don't get it...this is going down the well."

"Not Lady Dibella!"

"Oh, I don't like it either; I just don't like your type of worship and I need the money."

"Fine, fine..."  
-

'Just Keerava left...ugh, I don't want to hurt them; Marcurio would kill me...' Siofra walked into the Bee and Bard; flagging Keerava down.

"I know why you're here, Siofra...here's the money, take it and don't you dare come back!" Keerava rasped at her.

"Keerava, I'm not taking the money; keep it, I'm going to pay it myself, just be careful in the future."

"Oh...oh my; thank you..." Keerava stood there in shock as Siofra walked away to turn the coin in.  
-

"Good job, lass; this'll show the Guild's strength. C'mon, time to meet Mercer." Brynjolf handed Siofra her pay; winking at her as he did so. She pulled it away quickly, glaring and backing away. He smirked then turned around and walked into the storeroom. He opened a cupboard, pushed a false back away, and entered another storeroom. There was a bedroom and another door.

"This is the Cistern; our base...now, I suggest taking your hood off, Mercer likes to know every secret he can, including identies."

"Why? As thieves you should understand wanting to remain anonymous."

"Lass, I know you're an elf and Mercer had a bad time with an elf once...It'd just be better to get off on the right foot with him."

"Fine." Siofra took the hood of and shook her hair out. Brynjolf nodded and led her through the door.

"You look more human than I realized, lass. Stay here until you're called over." Brynjolf walked into the center of the Cistern; a cavernous space beneath the well with alcoves branching off at different points. Another man was standing in the center, waiting.

"Who's this, Brynjolf?"

"This is the one I was telling you about, the new recruit."

"I decide who the recruits are and two simple jobs aren't going to prove that."

"Mercer, we need any talent we can get, and the lass has it."

"Hmph, come here, girl." Mercer growled. Siofra walked up, taking in Mercer as she got closer. He was Breton, looked mid-forties if not fifty yet. He was scowling, his face lined; probably from the scowling.

"What are you; twelve? Breton, too, eh? Reachmen, ex-Forsworn I'd bet, yeah, I can tell, either you're like me and impressive, or you look like a dignitary. Any Breton who doesn't match those is Forsworn. And you're part elf; Bosmer judging by size, not Dunmer at least, that explains why you look young, you're around twenty, then. I am a real thief; you saw how I just summed you up in a glance." Siofra could tell she and Mercer were going to butt heads.

"You're around fifty; even as a Breton you look it: so it must be stress. You hate elves, Dunmer in particular, probably a former lover most likely. I don't need to sum you up, I don't care; I'm just here looking for fun."

"If you're just here for fun, leave."

"No, because now I'm here to prove you wrong." The two Bretons were nearly nose to nose, Brynjolf standing back awkwardly and several other thieves were looking over in interest.

"Fine, I have the perfect job then. An important client needs us to break into Goldenglow estate and clear out the safe there. They also want us to send another message by burning three, no more, no less, of the beehives there. Do this and you'll be a full member, although for now, just a recruit." Mercer stalked away over to a desk and poured over some papers.

"Well lass, you are very good at pissing off powerful people." Brynjolf laughed nervously. "Anyway; Goldenglow, wow, Vex couldn't even handle it, but she does know a secret passage onto the island. Also, the Bosmer in charge- Aringoth- has hired mercenaries to guard the place. You'll need to speak with Tonilia for your gear...and say hi to Delvin." He sighed heavily.

"Good luck, lass; I'd hate to see a talented little thing like you go to waste." Siofra nodded and sought out Tonilia. The armor she got was better than her leather corset and shirt, and the pants were also a thicker cloth; however, if it weren't for the multiple sizing belts it would have fit at all. All suited up, new Guild hood in place, Siofra found Vex.

"Huh, Mercer let you in? Bah, you'll be dead as soon as you set foot on that island." Vex scoffed into her tankard.

"Be nice, Vexy. Vex and I give out jobs; if you survive come help make us some gold." A bald man grinned next to Vex.

"Shut up, Delvin."

"Brynjolf said you could help me get in without going through the gates." Siofra replied, ignoring the lack of confidence.

"Did he now? Well he's right, there's a sewer line, takes you right behind the estate." With that Vex waved her away. Siofra shrugged and returned to Brynjolf, Delvin calling after her:

"If you find anything interesting bring it back to me!"

"You got everything you need? I'd wait until tomorrow night; I'll show you the secret entrance, too." Brynjolf showed her a ladder, patting her on the back. "You also have a bed and chest here, if you'd like." He added in undertone, "I can go with you, tomorrow, if it's too daunting."

"Actually, I'm going tonight." Siofra smiled and left Brynjolf agape in the sewer.  
-

Goldenglow was a short night swim off of Riften, and the sewer was an easy find. After surviving the skeevers and emerging undetected, she climbed up a nearby tree and onto the roof of the estate. In the dark it was hard to see, but she was able to guess where the hives were.

'I'll wait until daybreak to handle to hives...for now I'll clear the safe.' Siofra slid off the roof and picked the lock to the back door. Inside was quiet, no doubt the mercenaries were either asleep or drinking. She crept down the hall, past a kitchen and the sounds of boisterous men, and another around a corner. There was a barred doorway leading to the basement, but it needed a key, so Siofra climbed up a set of stairs, lurking around. Ahead in the hallway was the back of a man; forcing Siofra to slip into a bedroom. In the room were several sleeping or drunk forms, none of whom woke as Siofra passed.

The next room she found was also locked, but the lock was easy. Closing the door silently behind her, Siofra scoured the room. There was someone sleeping on the bed; someone with pointed ears. Siofra slipped behind them and put a hand over the person's mouth, Razor to his throat.

"Hmmm!?"

"Shh...tell me where the safe is. Don't yell or I kill you."

"Urghh...ugh, basement! But I won't give you the key!" The elf hissed, drawing breath in to yell. Siofra killed him, letting him bleed out on the bed. Looking at him now, he wasn't Bosmer; rather Altmer...strange...After looting his pockets of valuables, Siofra clutched the key and looked for other pretties. She found a bee statue; solid gold probably, Delvin would like that.

Now to get to the safe. Siofra returned downstairs without incident. The key unlocked the barred doorway and Siofra descended to the basement. She dispatched two mercenaries by arrow, and a third further in. Finally to the safe room, Siofra cleared it, finding a deed to the estate signed with a strange symbol; thankful for the many deep pockets of her new armor; and jumped down a hatch to the sewer.

Back on the roof, Siofra waited until the sky began to lighten then took aim with a firebolt. She had to be fast, they'd notice her after the first shot. Speedily, slightly nervous, Siofra sent of three bolts, allowing a second of jubilation when they hit their target hives, then jumped off the roof and into the water: swimming. She had put the paper deep in her clothing, praying the armor was waterproofed: knowing thieves it was for sure. The guards would take care of the mercenaries, Siofra smiled at the docks, watching Goldenglow's smoke become a stark contrast to the rising sun.

She stopped at The Bee and Bard first, she needed to check on Marcurio. Said Imperial was up in bed, very surprised to see her still wet and in Thieves' Guild uniform.

"You got in?"

"Yep."

"And you infiltrated Goldenglow...and got out alive?"

"Yep, with some funds for future adventures." Siofra winked, tossing a few gems at him. Marcurio felt that she was too cheery, but then again, she might be trying to make up for that night's earlier conversation.

"So, you are a thief now?" He said softly, looking down.

"Don't worry, I'm just keeping occupied while you heal..." She looked put out and left soon after storing her finds.  
-

"You did it?" Brynjolf wasn't the only one totally taken aback. Vex was fuming, Delvin admiring the bee statue while chuckling darkly to himself, and Tonilia was staring, brow furrowed.

"I got the hives, too."

"We noticed, everyone woke to smoke filing half the view; and you didn't botch that up...wow." Brynjolf looked impressed.  
-

Mercer had just grumbled and snatched the paper from her, dismissing them for the day.

"Well, that means drinking the day away..." Brynjolf muttered. A few members Siofra hadn't met yet were looking her way, curious.

"Bryn," Siofra looked up at him, about a foot or more taller than her, "What's all this I hear about the Guild doing badly?"

Brynjolf sighed, rubbing his head. He folded his arms, leaning against the wall.

"We've run into some bad luck; things just going wrong by chance. Maybe a shopkeeper returns when they shouldn't, or a lockpick breaks at a bad time. Old Delvin thinks we're cursed, others just that maybe our time is up." He looked genuinely sad at the thought.

Siofra gathered that the Guild was his life, his family. Not wanting to start a heart-to-heart, she excused herself and went back to the inn, changing out of the chafing leather. She spent the day taking care of Marcurio, who, after another healing session with Ingun, was free to walk, but not drink, fight, run, swim, etc.

"By the Divines it's good to be outside." He breathed. They were sitting in the square, just relaxing. "So why can't you just sit and be, oh, I don't know, a house wife for three weeks?"

"Because I grew up basically in the wild, no walls letting me be lax; I'm always on watch, and I hate following orders. Only Mora can tell me what to do and by extent, the other Princes. And I can't stay still and be a housewife after being stuck in a Dwemer ruin for two years as a pet." Siofra got quiet, kicking rocks around with the toe of her boot.

"I forgot about that..." Now it made sense about her embarrassment over sex if she'd been stuck as a plaything... "Oh gods, did he ever...?" Marcurio sputtered, realizing what he was thinking.

"No, oh no way in Oblivion...he tried, I mean, never actually...went in, but he did grab and grope..." They were silent again, a deep uneasy silence, both trying to not think about what had just been discussed.  
-

After laps around town: limped slowly by Marcurio, they retired to the inn for dinner. Siofra was mildly surprised to see Brynjolf and several other thieves there.

"Ah, hello, lass! Didn't realize you were staying here." Brynjolf smiled, raising a bottle. Marcurio smiled at her sadly and sat himself down on a bench.

"I'm pretty sure he's got a shine for you." Marcurio muttered.

"Don't worry, its just for jobs, not the men."

"Okay..."

Siofra joined the thieves; sitting next to Delvin.

"Have you met the whole family?" Delvin asked. Siofra shook her head and Delvin started introducing everyone.

"I like her, another Breton archer; we can get well acquainted ." Cynric grinned, leaning towards her.

"Hold on, Cynric, she's an elf, my territory; finally Mercer let another one in after Karliah." Niruin pulled Cynric back, grinning. The men began to talk about some of their adventures and hookups.

Siofra turned to Sapphire and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, what who was Niruin talking about, that Karliah?"

"Karliah was Mercer's partner, once upon a time; and very, very close to Gallus, the previous Guildmaster. One day, around twenty-five years ago; Karliah murdered Gallus and Mercer barely got away with his life." Sapphire sipped her ale and turned away. Siofra started feeling bored and crowded.

'Gods I just want to get another job...'  
-

Siofra and Mercer were the only one's completely sober the next morning; Brynjolf was a little hungover, but he still insisted on giving Siofra another job.

"Maven Black-Briar wants to talk to you." *hic* "I suggest meeting her quick in the inn." Brynjolf rubbed his temples, Mercer laughing at him.  
-

Beneath the Honningbrew Meadery Siofra traversed the Skeever warrens. Maven had ordered her to Whiterun and to speak with the assistant at the Meadery. From there she was to offer assistance in exterminating some pests and use the poison given to taint the mead.

"Giant rats, who decided that giant rats should exist?" Siofra huffed, cutting through cobwebs; not only was the place rampant with skeevers, but also frostbite spiders. Finally she got to the nest only to be stuck through with an ice spike. Feeling like the right side of her stomach was missing, Siofra whirled around and returned fire at the hermit fighting her. The hermit was finally struck down and Siofra could poison the nest. She continued through the cave, healing her bleeding side, and emerged in the boilery. She dumped the poison in the only filled tank and let herself out.

Her informant, Mallus, was waiting outside for her.

"Job done?"

"Yeah." She limped to the stone walls lining the road and sat down; waiting for the plan to wrap up.

"The Captain of the Guard is coming down for an inspection and taste; if it all goes over well, I'll be getting the meadery." Mallus had gone in and retrieved a bottle of the tainted mead.

"Good luck with that; all I care about is Sabjorn's papers."  
-

Siofra was holding a note; marked with the same strange marks as the Goldenglow deed, and a jewel encrusted, golden decanter.

"No one is going to be happy; except Delvin, this decanter is quite nice..." Siofra tucked it all away and went up to Whiterun for the night. Hulda was much less depressed this time; though Mikael seemed only too happy to sing about the wished for death of Ulfric.

"Hello, Hulda, any rumors?" Siofra asked. She hadn't heard anything Daedric besides Boethiah (which reminded her she still needed to get up to Windhelm; she was certain thats where the shrine was).

"Now that you mention it, yes. One of the Jarl's sons, Nelkir, has been acting strange, been getting into a lot of trouble; listening at keyholes apparently. The funny thing is that he claims he's being told to do it by a door! Can you believe that!" Hulda laughed and started cleaning. Siofra thought for a moment, then left.

She entered Dragonsreach with another citizen attempting to get the Jarl's assistance in a personal matter. Siofra slipped away to the kitchens, finding Nelkir eavesdropping in the doorway.

"Children usually aren't privy to such affairs, are they?" She teased, appearing; to Nelkir, out of nowhere.

"Wha-What! Please, you don't know anything! I know things, things others don't, things about my father and the Empire."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Siofra smiled sweetly, ruffling Nelkir's hair, to his displeasure.

"It's true, I know my father hates the Thalmor!"

"Everyone does, sweetie."

"He worships Talos still!"

"There's a giant statue and shrine in the middle of town, and the priest hasn't been arrested." Siofra giggled at the faces Nelkir made.

"I know that I didn't have the same mother as my brother and sister...I'll never be Jarl." He looked very sad now, defeated.

"And where did you learn that?"

"I'm good at sneaking, the Whispering Lady is teaching me...I heard it from Farengar." Siofra cupped his chin with her hand, leaning in close to him.

"Show me where the Whispering Lady is."

"...She would talk to you, you're probably more useful than I am." Nelkir looked at her then started to lead her down into the servant's quarters.

"Nelkir, I see a future as a thief or assassin for you, none of this stuffy Jarl business." Siofra cooed. Nelkir perked up after that, showing her to the door. Siofra put an ear to the keyhole and listened.

'_Ah, at last, someone useful_!' Without a doubt, a Daedra. '_I am Mephala, the Webspinner! My brother, Hermaeus Mora has been very specific with your fate, but I see you as an object of importance in bringing the world down around the ears of the mortals. But, alas, part of my power is locked behind this door! Release me, and I will supply you with plots not even my brother could foresee_.'

Mephala faded away, leaving Siofra to turn to Nelkir.

"I need to get into this room...where is the key?"

"Farengar has one, and so does my father. I'm sure no one would miss Farengar if you killed him." Nelkir grinned. Siofra patted his head.

"I wish to get in and out, but I suggest keeping that idea for trying to join the Dark Brotherhood."  
-

It was easy to pickpocket the key from Farengar, he was rather distracted by Mehrune's Razor; not knowing it for what it truly was.

Siofra made it back to the door and opened it. The room was empty but for a table with a sword and book on it. She took both and escaped.

'_Yes, I am free. When you require a grand scheme, pray to me, my Champion..._'  
-

Mercer stared at the page in disbelief.

"The same symbol as the Goldenglow sale..." Mercer rubbed his chin, scrutinizing the letter.

"Well," Brunjolf began, peering over Mercer's shoulder, "That means someone is messing with the Guild, that's why we've had so much bad luck." He moved back, casting a glance at Mercer, whose face now looked pained.

"Recruit, I don't know who is messing with us, but I do know someone in this note. Apparently the sale of Goldenglow was enacted by one of our old contacts; Gulum-Ei. He's an Argonian working at the East Empire Shipping Warehouse in Solitude; go and find out what he knows."

"Should I kill him after?" Siofra inquired, a little too hopeful.

"No, lass. We can use him." Brynjolf gripped her shoulder. Mercer shooed them away.

"Anything I need to know?"

"Gulum-Ei won't tell you everything unless you threaten him, but don't kill him, please."

i will keep posting with or without reviews (obviously) but please ask a questions or bring to light any problems please!


	10. Backstab

Siofra had a shipping map in her armor and several thousand gold adding a comfortable weight to her purse. The East Empire Shipping Warehouse was a good place to add some funds to the guild; but more importantly, it was the hiding spot of Gulum-Ei; the Argonian who she was tailing for Mercer Frey. Currently, Siofra was swimming in a cave filled with bandits, avoiding being seen but still tailing the Argonian. Finally, both reached a storage area that seemed to hold shipments from years of trades.

"You weren't followed, right Gulum?" A large bandit stomped around, shouting a few orders at some lackeys. Siofra notched an arrow and shot one of the guards. She killed the other soon after, then drew her dagger and cast fire at the large bandit. He went down hard, leaving Gulum-Ei cowering in a corner.

"Please, don't kill me!" Gulum started begging, scuffling forward on his knees.

"Tell me about Goldenglow."

"I was the go between for Karliah; she said that eventually you would catch on and find her."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No, but when I asked she said 'Where the end began'…" Siofra looked at Gulum hard.

"You owe the guild…"

…..

"Mercer, its Karliah." Siofra was standing before the Guild Master, watching his mouth tighten at the name.

"What?" He growled.

"She was the one who bought Goldenglow and funded Honningbrew. Gulum-Ei said she's gone to 'where the end began'. Do you know what she means?"

"Yes. It's a ruin near Winterhold—Snow Veil Sanctum." Mercer paused, thinking. "I need you to come with me to capture Karliah." He stood up and started to leave.

"Wait, Mercer!" Brynjolf growled. "Let the lass gather herself, she just got back!"

"Fine, you have an hour. Talk to Tonillia and she'll give you some new armor." Mercer rustled around his desk and pulled out a key, rushing out soon after. Brynjolf put an arm around Siofra and lead her to the Flagon.

"C'mon, lass." He tried to smile but seemed distracted. Siofra got her new armor from Tonillia and walked with Brynjolf through the Ratway.

"Where you in the Guild when Gallus was killed?"

"Yeah, I was a new recruit when Mercer came in claiming Karliah had just tried to kill him. I couldn't believe it, but when Gallus never showed and a few of us began chasing after Karliah…I had to give in."

Siofra nodded and begin to walk away, but Brynjolf grabbed her hand.

"Lass, be careful…we like you here and Mercer…and well, last time Mercer went out to Snow Veil…" Brynjolf didn't need to finish his sentence. Siofra gently pulled her wrist from his grasp, only for the larger man to wretch her forward and kiss her. Siofra pushed him away, running up to the main street, leaving Brynjolf in the dying light.

Siofra met up with Mercer at the stables; the older Breton barely glancing at his younger half-kin and walking north. The Halfling trotted after him, silent and wondering how this would end for the Guild.

…..

In Riften, while Siofra and Mercer were nearing Windhelm, Marcurio sat in the Bee and Barb waiting for Siofra to come in. Instead only Brynjolf and another customer were there; the thief looking very worried. Marcurio felt his heart start pounding.

'_Oh Aedra, she'd better be alright…' _Marcurio hadn't seen Siofra for a while; thieves were killed in Riften often enough to worry him. Marcurio walked over to Brynjolf- long past healed now—and sat next to him.

"Why are you so worried?" Marcurio asked.

"Guild business." Brynjolf hissed.

"Aye; and Siofra, is she okay?"

"She has a job to do…" Brynjolf started to stand but Marcurio grabbed his arm; the Nord spilling some of his drink onto the table and floor.

"Protect her Brynjolf, or I will kill you. And whatever scenarios you have in your head, they won't work on her, she's better than that, deserves better." Marcurio was almost shouting by the end.

"She deserves you? Is that what you're saying? You don't really know her then: she lives for the thrill of larceny; the rush a good heist gives her. And why wouldn't a young, little thing like her take a man with experience. I'm her superior, she'll follow my orders!"

"She doesn't trust you; she won't trust anyone."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I saved her life and she didn't trust me for weeks: I probably know more about her than anyone besides herself and the Daedra!" The two men were glaring each other down, mead spilled all over the wooden floor. Keerava ran over and wrestled the two apart.

"Brynjolf, out, now!" She rasped. Brynjolf spat at Marcurio's feet, and then stomped out. Keerava turned her gaze to Marcurio. "Watch it, boy! The Guild is gaining power; I fear for her as well…" Marcurio sighed heavily and sat next to the other patron, who had watched with a smile the entire time.

"Say, how about a drinking contest to get your mind off this girl…" He laughed drunkenly.

"Why not…." Marcurio growled.

"Haha, great, bottoms up!"

…

Snow Veil Sanctum was near Winterhold, a ruined entrance near several fallen pillars and walkways. Mercer stood impatiently at the entrance while Siofra searched through Karliah's camp for anything useful.

"These old ruins are supposed to be impenetrable…" Mercer muttered. Siofra followed him into the dome, nearly slipping on the snowy stairs. Siofra attempted to open the door, but the ancient iron withstood her rattling.

"It's locked…" She frowned, turning to Mercer.

"Yes, I dare say so…but, if you know how, it's easy to open these old doors." Mercer began fiddling with the lock, the door swinging open a second later.

"Amazing…"

"Yes, you lead."

Once inside, Mercer and Siofra crept carefully past sleeping corpses and looted several burial urns. Sometimes the Draugr awoke after Siofra passed them; she began to think Mercer must be testing her because he would disappear the second the cursed things began to walk.

"Karliah must have been planning this for years; all the traps have been reset…" Mercer mused to himself after _someone_ nudged some bone chimes and woke some more Draugr. They reached a large room shortly after, a few patrolling corpses forcing them to cling to the shadows.

"There was a room with a view of this one further back, I'll go there and pick some off, and you keep them from finding me." Siofra whispered and snuck off to said room. From her perch, she began killing the Draugr and the new ones that awakened. This time, Mercer did not let her down and no Draugr snuck up on her. Together, they continued, finding a strange sight; a wooden ship on a pedestal surrounded by fire traps.

"You aren't…" Mercer began, but Siofra leapt over the oil, snatched the ship, and dashed backwards as the fire holders fell, creating a gigantic fireball. Both thieves pressed themselves against the wall as the heat wave passed. When they were clear, Siofra burst out laughing as Mercer glared and patted the ends of his hair out.

"Be quiet…we're almost there…" He growled.

Rooms later, another sight took Siofra's breath away. They had just defeated a Draugr that, if legend could be trusted, was a Dragon Priest. Siofra, busy inspecting the body, didn't notice the great, black wall rising from the ruins. The strange writing on it convinced Siofra to find a decently preserved roll of paper and charcoal and copy down the writing.

Finally, they reached the Hall of Stories, the walls depicting the Dragon Priest's slow decent into undead. Their way was blocked by the notorious puzzle doors.

"Humph…Karliah is sure to have destroyed the claw that went to this door." Mercer strode up to the stone rings and a second later, they spun and descended.

"Come on, she's close…" They stepped through the archway, Siofra's dagger drawn. There was a distant clatter and a _zing!_ a second later Siofra felt the sting of an arrow in her chest. She stumbled back, sight going dim, and crashed to the floor. From the ground, barely conscious, breath dying, Siofra saw a slight, female figure confronting Mercer.

"Karliah, dear Karliah. You know you couldn't ever get the jump on me."

"Mercer. It's time you pay for your crimes!"

"Crimes! It was you and Gallus who were sneaking around behind my back! And now, you and your love will be together in this place."

"You're wrong, Mercer." Karliah disappeared, leaving Mercer standing alone. He laughed silently to himself, and then walked over to Siofra, looming over her prone figure.

"Dear Karliah doesn't realize the service she's done me; she's given me the chance to get rid of you, and what a fitting place, this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place." Mercer drew his sword and stabbed Siofra through the stomach. He ripped the blade out and left, leaving Siofra to bleed out on the floor.

"I'll give your regards to Brynjolf…" He called over his shoulder; Siofra's dying brain registering the taunt. She tried to curse, but her body had seized up, so she was left to watch as her vision went black…

…

Marcurio came to on the stone floor of a temple; the Temple of Diabella judging by the statues.

"Wake up!" A woman yelled in his ear. One of the priestesses was tapping her foot, arms crossed, in front of him.

"What, what happened?" He attempted to rise but his head began pounding. "Oh, gods that hurts…"

"You were her babbling about a something, fondled the statues and defiled the temple!"

"Hey, calm down…can you tell me if my friend was here, his name was Sam…"

"No, along with your minor transgressions…you interrupted the others while in deep communion with the Goddess; and therefore, owe a period of servitude. I'll tell you what you want to know when the period is over."

…

Karliah watched Mercer stab the girl and walk away. When she was sure the man had left, Karliah rushed over to the small body and began healing the stab wound. It was risky business; Mercer's enchanted sword had left a bleeding hole through the girl's stomach—possibly the whole way through her—and Karliah was a thief, not a healer. Thankfully, her poison was doing what she'd designed it to do and the bleeding was slow.

The girl was stable in no time so Karliah carried her out the back entrance and to her old camp. Outside, Karliah removed her arrow and healed that wound, too.

"Damn you, Mercer! I shot a child to save her!" Karliah spat in the snow. What Mercer was thinking, bringing a child into the Guild, and here of all places, but then again, he probably wasn't thinking, just using Karliah as the bait to get someone else out of the way.

…

Siofra first realized she was alive when her entire torso lit up with pain.

"Holy hagraven tits!" A Forsworn child's curse, but the emotion behind it was real. Rolling over into some snow, she attempted to get up, vision going blurry. Unseen hands held Siofra up, helping her sit down carefully.

"Be careful, you're still ill." The lilt of a Mer voice tickled Siofra's ears. Sight now clear, Siofra looked up and recognized Karliah. "It's the eyes, I know…" Karliah was talking about the look of confusion on Siofra's face, believing it to be because of her blue Dunmer skin at odds with icy blue eyes

"No, really, it was more that you fucking killed the old Guild Master, then it turns out Mercer was the killer, he tried to kill me after you tried to kill me and now I'm alive." Siofra breathed heavily for a moment, and then calmed down.

"I'm sorry, but right now we need to work fast; Mercer needs to face justice."

"I understand that, but how?"

"I didn't choose this place for irony; Gallus always carried a journal on him, but it's encoded…I know someone who could help us."

"Who?"

"Enthir, he's an old friend from the College of Winterhold, Bosmer, you can find him in the Frozen Hearth at night."

"Fine, I can go talk to him, bring him the journal and we can have some proof against Mercer." Siofra stood up again, this time not falling over.

"Here's the journal…" Karliah muttered. This child confused her. "I have one question…"

"Hmm?"

"You and Brynjolf...Mercer said something, I mean…"

"No, no, no." Siofra turned sharply to Karliah. "There is nothing between us."

"So there's someone else?"

"Only Hermaeus Mora." Siofra walked away stiffly.

…

The Frozen Hearth was almost empty, like the town, and Nelecar's old room had been cleared out since his death. The Bosmer was easily found, but he wasn't happy about being interrupted during drink.

"What? Need a quick way into the College?" He growled.

"No, Karliah needs a favor."

"Karliah? I haven't heard from her in years! What does she need?"

"We need a translation, of this." Siofra handed him the journal. Enthir flipped through it quickly.

"Gallus', am I right? Tricky bastard, he's written it Falmer."

"Falmer, as in, Snow Elves?" Siofra's eyebrows furrowed and she read it over his shoulder.

"Yes, and there's only one man who has an extensive knowledge of the Dwemer and Snow Elves: Calcelmo in Markarth. Go find his notes and bring them back."

"Shit."

…..

Markarth was a little more...rocky than Siofra remembered. The Reachmen seemed poorer, the Nords richer. Hood pulled far down her face, Siofra made her way to Understone Keep, skirting guards and clinging to shadows. She couldn't count the number of people she didn't want to meet here- she couldn't even use toes! After passing Thongvor Silver-Blood shouting down a priest, Siofra found Calcelmo and his nephew pouring over Dwemer "artifacts".

"Can't exactly call them artifacts if half the time they still move…" She'd had her share of the automatons in Bthardamz.

"Calcelmo?" She asked nicely.

"What, what? Why are you here? I don't need workers or guards!"

"I have a favor to ask: I hear you know quite a bit about the Falmer."

"You heard right! I am currently putting together a guide to the Falmer tongue!" Calcelmo puffed his chest out importantly.

"I'm a huge fan, and I was wondering if I could get a sneak peek at your work?" Siofra patted her eyelashes innocently. Calcelmo gave her a hard look, and then pulled out a key.

"Fine, you may tour the museum, but please, my laboratory is off limits!"

"Oh, I would never! I just want to learn from a master."

…


End file.
